Conséquences
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Voldemort s'attaque aux proches d'Harry pour affaiblir mentalement le jeune homme. Quelles en seront les conséquences? Quelques couples, dont SeverusMinerva, Hermione et ? ,vous verrez en lisant...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec un nouveau délire démontrant mon esprit totalement instable

Merci à ma correctrice Fumseck

Je précise que je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages et les lieux de la saga Harry Potter. Mais l'histoire rocambolesque est belle et bien à moi…

_**Avertissement **_: Ce chapitre contiendra des scènes dures de violence sexuelle avec viol qui pourraient en choquer quelques-uns…

Comme d'habitude, le premier chapitre est une mise en place de l'histoire…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Au plus fort de la guerre faisant rage dans le monde magique, Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de force. Il utilisait des méthodes vraiment cruelles et souvent sadiques pour affaiblir ses opposants. Sa dernière innovation était de kidnapper quelques membres du clan adverse et de les soumettre à une petite partouze de force. Son idée de base était de violer et torturer ces sorciers avant de les laisser partir, l'esprit démoli par les actes crapuleux subits. Après les sévices dont ils étaient victimes, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières finirent par se suicider ou se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste dans la section des troubles mentaux graves. L'Ordre du Phénix perdit plusieurs membres important comme Nymphadora Tonk, Bill Weasley et son épouse Fleur, entre autre. La communauté entière était sur ses gardes et pourtant, Voldemort et ses sbires frappaient à leur guise. 

- Lucius, mon brave, montre à cette sale Sang de bourbe la valeur d'un Sang pur, ordonna le Maître.

L'interpellé s'avança alors vers la victime tremblante et nue au centre de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser la demande de son Maître, même si pour lui le viol était une chose scandaleuse et ignoble. Il ne devait laisser transpirer aucun dégoût face à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il garda l'air fier et la prestance qui ont fait sa réputation malgré l'aversion qui l'envahissait.

- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir! Je te laisse l'honneur de prendre sa virginité en reconnaissance de tes bons services à mes cotés, fit Voldemort.

_Wow! Belle récompense_, pensa sarcastiquement le blond, _si seulement le Maître pouvait savoir…_

Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille pleurant sur le sol, il baissa lentement la fermeture de son pantalon, puis, discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il lança un sort à sa victime tout en sortant son équipement.

_Au moins la douleur sera moindre ainsi_, pensa-t-il.

- Allez, dépêche un peu, lança un mangemort plus loin.

- Arrête de prendre ton temps nous avons hâte d'en profiter, nous aussi, dit un autre.

S- i tu ne peux pas le faire, je peux prendre ta place, proposa son voisin.

Il ne pouvait pas reculer sans éveiller les soupçons des autres et son sort ne durerait pas éternellement, il s'installa donc au-dessus de la jeune femme et la pénétra d'un seul coup. Une slave d'applaudissement et de cris se firent entendre, comme à chaque fois qu'une telle cérémonie avait lieu.

Rapidement, il débuta un mouvement de va et vient, sans douceur pour la pauvre victime. Mais heureusement, son sort anesthésiait la douleur qu'elle aurait normalement du ressentir.

- Vas-y! Défonce-là!

- Fait la souffrir…

Lucius n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez de leur attitude barbare, mais il devait continuer. Pour s'aider et se donner de la motivation, il ferma les yeux et pensa à son épouse. Narcissa avait toujours été celle qui alimentait ses envies depuis le premier jour où il était avec elle, même si ces dernières années, elle se faisait un peu plus distante avec lui. Mais l'image de sa femme dans son esprit prit le dessus sur l'écho des propos choquant qu'il entendait et l'aida à venir rapidement à ses fins.

- Il n'est pas trop tôt…

- Enfin nous pourrons y goûter, nous aussi…

- Je vais la faire hurler tant qu'elle en suppliera qu'on la tue…

Voldemort regardait le spectacle offert par ses hommes avec un plaisir sadique. Plus les victimes souffraient et suppliaient plus il était satisfait. Et tout au long de l'action qui se déroulait devant lui, quelques femmes de son groupe se succédaient devant lui, lui offrant parfois une fellation ou simplement une danse des plus sensuelle. Voldemort acceptait seulement les contacts avec celles choisies parmi ses mangemorts. C'était un immense privilège et un immense honneur qu'il faisait aux femmes qui le servait le mieux. L'une d'entre elle était sa préférée et elle avait toujours la première place. Voilée pour ne pas être reconnue, le Maître l'appelait par de petits surnoms pour ne pas la démasquer.

- Allez ma chatte, déhanche-toi pour moi…

Ou bien…

- Prends-la dans ta bouche et suce comme la belle salope que tu es…

Le spectacle était une stimulation incroyable pour la majorité des membres et c'était un privilège pour ceux qui avaient droit d'y participer. Seulement les meilleurs et ceux qui faisaient des exploits avaient la chance d'exciter le Maître en violant une victime. Les autres devaient rester spectateurs et n'avaient même pas le droit de se soulager en regardant la scène. Les mangemorts jugés médiocres, n'avaient même pas le droit d'être présent.

Lucius par contre n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient cela. Il aurait aimé cent fois mieux se trouver ailleurs, loin de cette violence et cette cruauté faite à de jeune fille et parfois même à de jeune garçon. Mais étant un des préférés du Maître, il était toujours présent à ces cérémonies et il n'échappait jamais au devoir de les violer. Il avait horreur de ça et il avait horreur de lui-même pour les gestes qu'il faisait.

Le viol de la jeune femme dura plus de quarante-huit heures, les hommes se succédaient sur elle et parfois même ils se mettaient à deux pour la pénétrer. Quelques-uns éjaculèrent en elle mais la majorité laissait sortir leur plaisir dans la bouche de leur proie la forçant d'avaler le résidu de leur jouissance. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'elle en avait assez subit, elle fut déposée dans une ruelle insalubre, nue, souillée et ensanglantée.

**Dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix…**

- Severus… Minerva…Pompom… J'ai besoin de vous immédiatement, lança Rémus en portant un corps dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé? Questionna la nouvelle directrice.

- Je l'ai retrouvée dans une ruelle, elle était inconsciente. Certainement encore une victime des mangemorts, précisa le lycanthrope.

- La pauvre enfant, fit l'infirmière en constatant l'état de la jeune femme.

Rapidement, elle commença à soigner les blessures, débutant par les plus urgentes. Severus s'activa à la préparation des potions nécessaire pour aider à la guérison et Minerva fut désignée pour aller annoncer à Harry et Ron qu'on venait de retrouver Hermione. Elle avait disparu de chez ses parents depuis trois jours.

- Je vais le tuer, le réduire en cendre, l'anéantir…

- Il va le payer…

- Dès que je le vois, je le détruis…

La rage était tout à fait visible dans les paroles et dans les visages de ceux qui apprirent ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. On du retenir Ron de force pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter directement dans les pièges de Voldemort. Il y avait assez de perte sans en ajouter par stupidité.

Pompom avait réussi à soigner toutes les blessures physiques, mais c'était les blessures mentales qui inquiétaient toujours le plus. De plus, durant son examen de la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait une parcelle de vie qui commençait à croître en elle. Mais ne sachant pas si l'embryon était le fruit du viol ou d'une relation précédente, elle n'osa pas le retirer sans l'accord de sa patiente.

- Pompom, elle n'est pas dans un état pour mettre un enfant au monde, déclara Rémus.

- Je sais, mais si j'enlève l'embryon et qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle peut être choquée. Je préfère attendre et voir sa réaction avant. Il était peut-être voulu, elle et son petit ami voulaient peut-être fonder une famille.

- Son petit ami est l'insupportable roux assit dans la cuisine, je ne suis pas certain qu'il veut être père maintenant, répondit Snape. À moins qu'elle soit de nature volage et qu'elle ait eu plus d'un copain à la fois, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas non plus.

- Severus, intervint Minerva. Hermione est une fille bien et je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait joué dans le dos de Monsieur Weasley. Elle a de bonne valeur.

Hermione reprit conscience seulement quatre jours plus tard. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione paniqua. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle essaya de se lever, mais ses membres étaient ankylosés. Lorsque Minerva entra dans la pièce pour s'assurer que la jeune femme allait bien, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était plus en danger.

- Bonjour jeune fille, débuta l'enseignante. Vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs. Mais maintenant vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Où suis-je exactement? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce sont les nouveaux quartiers de l'Ordre, nous ne pouvions plus utiliser le Square Grimmauld donc, j'ai décidé de nous installer ici, dans le manoir Snape.

Depuis quelques jours, toute la communauté savait le rôle joué par le maître des potions pour l'Ordre, il avait uniquement obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore en le tuant, il avait toujours été du bon coté. C'est un mouchard qui avait vendu l'information à la presse pour récolter quelques gallions. Severus du donc se résoudre à rester cacher, Voldemort voulant maintenant sa peau. Pour l'aider à accepter la situation, Minerva avait accepté l'offre de l'homme d'installer les nouveaux quartiers de l'Ordre dans son manoir abandonné. Grâce à quelques travaux et quelques sorts de dissimulations, le manoir avait toujours l'air aussi lugubre et inhabité, mais à l'intérieur on avait l'impression d'entrer dans un palace luxueux. La décoration d'origine avait été restaurée et les armoiries des Snape, parsemées d'émeraudes, étaient visibles un peu partout dans le manoir.

L'infirmière expliqua à la jeune femme qu'elle était enceinte et elle lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire, cette dernière éclata en sanglot.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il faut vous calmer un peu, dit Pompom avec douceur. Quelle que soit votre décision, je la respecterai.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione rendit sa décision.

- Je ne serais pas capable de vivre en sachant que j'ai détruit la vie. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans le miroir. Je vais garder l'enfant et l'élever avec le plus d'amour possible.

La décision de la jeune femme en surpris plusieurs mais tous la respectèrent. C'était sa vie, son corps, son choix.

- Je dois avertir mes parents, ils doivent se faire du souci pour moi, déclara Hermione.

Minerva baissa les yeux, comment expliquer à la jeune fille la mort de ses parents par les mangemorts lorsqu'ils l'avaient kidnappée? C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Quoi? Ils leurs est arrivé quelque chose? Questionna la brunette.

C'est alors que Severus décida d'intervenir.

- Les mangemorts ont pour habitude d'éliminer tous ceux qui pourraient leurs nuirent, surtout si c'est des moldus. Tes parents n'ont pas été épargnés.

- Non… C'est impossible…

- C'est pourtant la triste vérité, répondit calmement Snape.

Minerva s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra contre elle lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglot.

- Tout est de ta faute, Harry, hurla Hermione. Si tu avais détruit Voldemort lorsque tu l'as affronté, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tu es l'unique responsable de leur mort.

Le jeune homme encaissa mal les paroles de son amie. Il culpabilisait déjà de ne pas avoir vaincu le mage noir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa faiblesse. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux.

Snape posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Élu et le fit sortir de la pièce, laissant Minerva essayer de calmer et de consoler Hermione.

- Il ne faut pas que tu tiennes compte des accusations de Miss Granger, débuta Severus. Elle est sous le choc et je suis certain qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement.

- Elle a pourtant raison, si…

- Non, coupa l'enseignant. Il ne faut pas culpabiliser, c'est exactement ce que voudrait Voldemort. Tu ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu, il veut t'affaiblir et si tu t'en veux, il va réussir. Chacune des fois où tu l'as affronté jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'étais pas de taille pour le vaincre mais tu as fait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de toi. Tu es un sorcier puissant mais tu ne seras jamais aussi puissant que lui, il a vendu son âme au diable pour obtenir une telle force.

**Au repère du mal…**

- Lucius, tu as l'air songeur, fit Voldemort. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

- Rien de bien particulier Maître, je ne faisais que me questionner au sujet de ma femme, répondit l'interpellé en faisant la révérence et en cachant qu'il était aussi inquiet pour la dernière victime de son clan.

- Est-elle toujours soumise comme il se doit?

- Bien sur, Maître. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus distante avec moi.

- Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave, tant qu'elle est soumise, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Oui, Maître.

**Dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix…**

Hermione n'avait pas pu participer à l'enterrement de ses parents, mais elle alla se recueillir sur la tombe de ceux-ci dès qu'elle eut la permission de l'infirmière de quitter son lit. Minerva l'accompagna pour s'assurer sa sécurité. La jeune fille alla aussi s'excuser de ses paroles blessantes auprès d'Harry. Elle avoua avoir été cruelle en l'accusant de la mort de ses parents, elle ne le croyait pas du tout responsable. Il avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même à chaque affrontement, elle le savait et elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir attaqué aussi injustement.

Lucius vint faire une visite à la jeune femme dès qu'il put s'éclipser du repère de son Maître sans provoquer de soupçons. Il voulait réellement savoir comment elle se portait et il voulait aussi lui présenter ses excuses pour l'horrible crime auquel il avait été obligé de la soumettre. Hermione resta surprise de la présence du blond et de ses paroles, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle réalisa qu'il était sincère et elle le remercia pour le sort anesthésiant qu'il avait posé sur elle, réduisant ainsi la douleur ressentie. Lucius était resté en tout temps près de la porte, n'avançant pas pour ne pas effrayer plus la jeune femme et il quitta rapidement lorsqu'il la vit commencer à trembler.

Severus était, quant à lui, dans un coin de la pièce, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil qu'il utilisait maintenant depuis près d'une semaine pour surveiller son invitée. Minerva s'approcha rapidement de sa protégée et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer. Après quelques minutes, Hermione entendit Severus grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Minerva le ressenti et la rassura :

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est simplement jaloux que ce soit toi que je chouchoute ces derniers temps et non lui.

Hermione vint avec les yeux ronds et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. L'homme éclata de rire en voyant sa réaction. Pour la jeune femme, entendre Snape rire était tout à fait effrayant et anormal.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer votre enseignant si froid désirant recevoir un peu d'affection? Fit-il en se levant pour se rapprocher du lit.

- Mais … Je …

Incapable de parler et rouge de honte, Hermione baissa les yeux en direction du planché.

-Il ne faut pas être gêné, dit Minerva, personne n'est encore au courant de notre relation qui dure pourtant depuis très longtemps. On devait la garder secrète pour protéger mon chou face à Voldemort. Même Albus ne l'a su que quelques jours avant sa mort seulement, il n'avait, pour une fois, rien deviné avant.

- Le vieux fou, fit Snape avec amertume.

- Lorsqu'il a confié à Sevy qu'il était mourant, il lui a demandé de l'achever à la place du jeune Malfoy, mon chou a refusé immédiatement et il est venu chercher réconfort dans mes bras. Mais Albus voulait s'assurer que sa demande serait bien exécutée, il le chercha dans le château. Il est venu me demander si je l'avais vu, je ne pouvais lui mentir. Il a ainsi tout découvert.

- Mais maintenant que Tu Sais Qui m'a démasqué, on n'est plus obligé de se cacher. Mais on a passé tellement de temps à le faire, c'est rendu routinier. C'est bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un est au courant de notre relation.

- Moi je suis contente, je vais pouvoir maintenant dire à tous combien tu es fantastique, fit Minerva en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

Hermione était encore plus gênée si c'était possible. Non seulement elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer son enseignant pouvant avoir une vie sociale, encore moins une petite amie et absolument pas une vie amoureuse. C'était terrifiant pour elle, elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui les avait tant insulté et humilié dans les années précédentes. Même l'entendre parler d'une voix douce était apeurant. Si elle n'avait pas fait confiance à son enseignante, elle aurait certainement cherché à savoir qui était caché derrière l'image de son professeur grâce au polynectar.

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

- Harry, on vient de recevoir une lettre pour toi, fit Rémus en lui tendant la missive.

_« Mon cher ennemi,_

_Comme tu l'as certainement constaté, je m'amuse beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ta copine Granger fut très appréciée de mes hommes, et la sœur de ton copain roux est diablement bien roulée. Si tu désires que j'arrête de m'attaquer à tes proches, tu n'as qu'à te rendre à moi. Si tu viens et te prosterne devant ma puissance, je libérerai la rousse._

_Lord Voldemort_ » 

- Oh mon dieu! Ginny!

- On a trouvé cette lettre sur son lit au Terrier, expliqua le lycanthrope. Molly est dans tous ses états avec la disparition de sa fille et Ron est parti à la recherche de celle-ci sans avertissement. On ne sait donc pas où il est lui non plus.

- Merde! Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non, Harry. Tu n'es pas de taille, tu le sais. Si tu n'as pas de plan, tu cours à l'échec automatiquement.

**- Je ne peux pas laisser Ginny et Ron sans protection face à Voldemort**, scanda-t-il.

- Mais il te faut une tactique si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, insista Lupin.

- Par Merlin! Il faut que je fasse quoi?

- Allons demander à Severus, il a peut-être une idée, proposa l'animagus

- Snape par ici, Snape par-là! Y'a pas que lui qui existe. Y'aurait pas moyen de lui donner moins d'importance à celui-là. Il n'aime pas Ron, ni Ginny et encore moins moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous aiderait.

- Vous avez raison Potter, je ne vous aime pas, fit l'homme en entrant dans la pièce. Mais je ne suis pas cruel non plus. Je vais vous aider à délivrer vos amis. Si vous êtes capable de suivre mes instructions, vous aurez une chance…

**Au repère du mal…**

- Allez ma chatte, soit sensuelle pour moi, viens te frotter contre moi.

Voldemort attendait patiemment que Potter se présente devant lui. Il savait qu'il viendrait connaissant la stupidité gryffondorienne qui était sienne. Il l'avait vu mainte et mainte fois se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour venir sauver ceux qui lui sont chers. En attendant, il voulait une petite gâterie et avait demandé à sa préférée de danser érotiquement pour lui.

Elle était arrivée devant lui en tenue légère, dévoilant ses courbes magnifiques. C'était la première fois que Lucius la voyait ainsi dénudée. Immédiatement, il reconnut le tatouage en forme de lune sur la fesse droite de la danseuse. Narcissa avait le même et étrangement, la danseuse avait la même couleur de cheveux. Voyant son air interrogateur, Bellatrix répondit à ses soupçons.

- C'est bien ta femme qui est là. C'est la favorite du Maître. Depuis qu'il l'a vue danser la première fois, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Il ne lui confie aucune mission, sa tache à elle est simplement de lui faire plaisir et de le soulager lorsqu'il le désire et elle a l'air d'apprécier autant que lui.

Lucius était furieux, sa femme à lui se donnait en spectacle pour un être à moitié humain qui lui faisait horreur. Sa femme, celle qu'il avait toujours aimée et choyée satisfaisait les besoins vicieux d'un Maître cupide. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, déjà son fils avait eu à subir la foudre de Voldemort parce qu'il n'avait pas accompli sa tâche de détruire Dumbledore, maintenant il avait perdu sa femme. Et il savait qu'il ne devait rien laisser transparaître de ses déceptions s'il désirait survivre. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était et comme s'il appréciait grandement le spectacle. Mais Lucius n'en pouvait plus, il devait prendre l'air et se changer les idées pour réussir à encaisser le choc. Il sortit donc, avec la permission du Maître et se dirigea immédiatement chez un ami où il pourrait se confier.

**Dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix…**

- Faites confiance à mon espion, il est de notre coté ne l'oubliez pas, précisa Snape au jeune homme.

- Mais…

- Ne me coupez pas Potter. Je disais donc que vous devez l'écouter attentivement, il vous amènera directement au Maître. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à le confronter et essayer de le détruire. Ces hommes devraient être assez soul pour ne pas vous poser trop de problèmes. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il y a une partouze au repère, l'alcool coule à flot jusqu'à ce que tout le monde perde la tête. Vous saisirez cette occasion pour vaincre avec force.

- J'espère que vous avez raison et que je pourrai en venir à bout une fois pour toute, soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas en ayant des doutes que vous réussirez, vous devez être convaincu pour vaincre et pour réussir. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir échouer parce que vous allez hésiter par crainte. Voilà justement mon espion…

Un homme entra d'un pas rapide mais grandement élégant dans la pièce.

- Mais c'est Malfoy, s'indigna Harry. Comment pouvez-vous y faire confiance? Il est tellement corrompu, il va nous trahir devant Voldemort.

- Potter, je vous ai prévenu, vous devez lui faire confiance, il est de notre coté.

- Severus, débuta le blond, je peux te parler seul à seul un moment avant de partir?

Lorsque Harry eu quitté la pièce, Lucius expliqua à Severus ce qu'il avait découvert sur Narcissa.

- Ma femme, celle que j'aimais le plus. C'est horrible, je ne peux pas le croire. Depuis tout ce temps, elle me trompe avec le Maître. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi. Je croyais qu'elle m'attendait sagement à la maison mais non, elle allait s'envoyer en l'air avec un monstre.

- Je suis désolé, Lucius, je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta femme.

Lucius était au courant du plan de Severus, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils l'avaient planifié ensemble et ils attendaient juste le moment idéal pour le mettre en oeuvre. Le blond devait faire croire à Voldemort qu'il avait capturé Harry et qu'il lui livrait. Aujourd'hui le temps était venu de mettre à exécution le plan si bien confectionné.

- Je veux en finir au plus vite, je ne supporterai pas de la voir encore longtemps s'exhiber comme ça devant tout le monde. Tu es certain que Potter va être capable de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

- Il n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'il réussisse cette fois-ci. Sinon il nous reste juste à prier pour que les dommages ne soient pas trop grand lorsque le Maître prendra le pouvoir, soupira Snape. Notre espoir réside dans les capacités de ce jeune morveux à bien exécuter une tâche pour une fois.

* * *

Petite note : Je ne suis pas en faveur de l'avortement, c'est pour ça que Hermione poursuit sa grossesse même si elle est le fruit d'un viol. Je ne sais pas encore si elle fera une fausse-couche, mais il est certain qu'elle ne se fera pas avorter. 

Voilà pour le début… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas… C'est avec vos commentaires que je réussis à m'améliorer à chaque fois…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ma correctrice Fumseck

Merci infiniment à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, c'est extrêmement encourageant.

Et en l'honneur de mon anniversaire qui est aujourd'hui, je vous poste ce chapitre...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

La victoire face à Voldemort fut beaucoup plus facile qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu et il la devait surtout à la bêtise de Pettigrow. En effet, lorsque l'Élu leva sa baguette devant un Lord à la braguette baissée, le rat voulu l'en empêcher. Mais l'alcool dans son sang lui brouillait la vue considérablement et son sort atteint directement son maître au lieu du jeune homme. Stupéfié, Voldemort fut alors facile à vaincre, le Survivant n'ayant qu'à lui lancer le sort mortel, faire brûler son corps et disperser ses cendres sans rien pour entraver ses gestes. Les mangemorts présents regardaient la scène sans réagir, paralysé autant par l'effet des substances consommées que par la peur du jeune homme qui avait maîtrisé leur chef. Certains eurent le temps de se sauver avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, mais la majorité se laissèrent emmener sans opposition. 

Harry retrouva Ron et Ginny dans une cellule au sous-sol du repère. Ron était dans un sale état, ayant été battu sauvagement avant de se faire enfermer. La jeune rousse était intacte, n'ayant pas été violée, ni brutalisée. Soulagé de les voir tous les deux en vie, l'Élu les fit sortir rapidement de leur prison et les suivit jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ordre où leurs parents les attendaient. Des retrouvailles émouvantes eurent lieux, Molly versa quelques larmes en serrant contre elle ses deux enfants.

- Heu! Ok, maman, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, fit Ron, gêné qu'on puisse le voir dans les bras de sa mère.

- J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre, fit la femme rondouillette. Une chance qu'Harry a été assez rapide.

Elle lâcha son fils et alla serrer contre elle celui avait sauvé ses enfants une fois de plus.

- Merci infiniment Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sans toi. Tu as sauvé mes enfants plus d'une fois. On te doit tellement.

- Vous ne me devez rien, Madame Weasley, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. De plus ce sont mes amis.

- Tu es tellement fantastique, merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attraction ni être vu comme un héro, mais encore une fois, il devait vivre avec la situation. Il avait sauvé des vies et vaincu le pire mage de son époque, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir tranquille dans les jours qui suivront son exploit et il le savait. Donc valait mieux s'habituer toute suite, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la popularité.

La journée même, la gazette du sorcier sortait une édition spéciale avec en première page une photo du Survivant juste après sa victoire sur le mal. Ensuite cinq articles décrivaient la bataille finale en donnant les versions de certains mangemorts qui désiraient avoir leurs quinze secondes de gloire et parfois même se donner un rôle dans la destruction de leur Maître. Une page détaillait les noms de ceux qui avaient été arrêtés et emmenés à Azkaban en attente de leur procès. Une autre faisait la liste de ceux qui avaient réussi à échapper aux agents de la force. Une série de mises en gardes fut aussi données aux gens pour les protéger des mangemorts encore en liberté. En toute fin du journal, un article sur Lucius et comment il avait été impliqué dans la guerre concluait le magazine.

_« Lucius Malfoy, Traître ou Espion? _

_Avec la mort de Vous Savez Qui, nous apprenons que celui que nous considérions comme son bras droit était en fait un espion pour l'organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lucius aurait en effet aidé l'Élu dans cette guerre en l'emmenant dans le repère du mal en vue de défaire le sombre Maître. La position de l'homme dans la quarantaine est questionnable. Est-il vraiment un espion ou est-il un opportuniste qui a choisi tout simplement le camp des vainqueurs? Nous rappelons à tous que Lucius était présent lors des nombreux viols qui ont été commis par les mangemorts et qu'il y participait parfois. Doit-on lui faire confiance? Doit-on accepter dans notre société un homme qui a commis des crimes horribles sous prétexte de garder sa couverture? A-t-il décidé de changer de camp uniquement parce que sa femme était rendue la possession de son Maître et qu'il ne l'acceptait pas? Est-ce uniquement dans un but de vengeance qu'il a décidé de joindre le bien? Il faut se questionner en tant que société sur l'image qu'on veut donner à nos enfants et ce que nous désirons leurs inculquer. Voulons-nous leurs présenter un héro qui a commis tant de choses effroyables? C'est le magenmagot qui aura la tâche de décider du sort de Lucius Malfoy, mais quel que soit le résultat, c'est à nous de choisir qui nous prendrons comme modèle. »_

Craignant les représailles par les mangemorts en liberté et par les membres de la communauté ne croyant pas en sa bonne foi, Lucius du se résoudre à rester planqué dans le manoir Snape. Il attendait son procès et que la vérité sur son compte soit révélée. Hermione en fut averti pour ne pas rester surprise si elle rencontrait le blond dans la résidence. Étonnamment, elle n'opposa aucune méfiance face à celui qui l'avait déflorée de force. Elle accepta même très bien la cohabitation, disant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas agit de sa propre initiative mais par obligation. De temps à autre, les deux personnes se retrouvaient dans la même pièce et discutaient ensemble. Au début c'était de très très courtes périodes de temps, mais lentement les minutes devinrent des dizaines de minutes.

Ron fut soigné par madame Pomfresh et du garder le lit durant un peu plus de deux semaines pour laisser une chance à ses blessures de guérir un peu. Lorsqu'il put se lever, il alla immédiatement rendre visite à sa petite amie. Il fut surprit de retrouver Hermione en compagnie de Lucius dans le salon à thé. Dès l'arrivé du rouquin, le blond les laissa seul pour qu'ils profitent de ce moment de retrouvailles.

- Mione, j'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus te revoir. J'ai réellement cru que c'était la fin pour moi.

- Si tu n'avais pas été si impulsif aussi, le gronda la brunette. C'était totalement stupide de ta part d'aller là seul.

- Je sais Mione, je ne prendrai plus jamais de risque comme ça. Je vais rester près de toi et profiter de ta présence et de ta sagesse, conclu-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Mais la jeune fille le repoussa.

- Non, Ron! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Ce dernier essaya de la prendre contre lui pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa à nouveau et alla se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Questionna le roux avec rage. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai violée. J'espère que tu t'en souviens.

Ron s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit solidement par les bras.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je sois plus violent avec toi pour que tu me laisses une chance. Parce que c'est peut-être ça que tu aimes, te faire dominer? C'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu veux tant garder l'enfant d'un salaud qui t'a violé. Et si moi je décide de te forcer, m'aimeras-tu? Me laisseras-tu la chance de te prendre enfin?

Tout au long de sa tirade, Ron tenait fermement la jeune femme contre lui tout en essayant de la dévêtir. Elle, elle hurlait, demandant de l'aide, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éloigner son opposant. Alerté par les cris, Severus fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, suivit de très près par Minerva, Molly et Lucius.

**- RON WEASLEY!!!** Crièrent les quatre adultes en même temps.

Ce dernier sursauta et lâcha finalement Hermione qui alla immédiatement dans le coin le plus loin du rouquin. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Ron voulu aller près de son ex-petite amie pour s'excuser mais Snape le retint par le bras. Il le regardait avec un regard noir, avec des couteaux dans les yeux.

- Je vous conseil de ne plus jamais vous approcher de Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Votre comportement envers elle est inacceptable et je plains déjà la femme qui devra vous supporter. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, les femmes n'ont pas à nous être soumise, c'est à nous d'en prendre soin et de les choyer.

- Regardez qui parle, répliqua le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseil d'un homme qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est une femme. Pour vous il n'y a que vos potions qui existent.

- Vous seriez surpris de ce qui peut exister et m'intéresser Monsieur Weasley, mais je ne suis pas certain que vous réussiriez à le supporter.

- Ah! C'est vrai, répliqua le rouquin, la magie noire fait aussi parti de vos passions.

_Chlack!_

La main de Severus était partie toute seule. Il venait de gifler le jeune insolent qui lui répondait. Aussitôt, Minerva fit sortir Ron et Molly de la pièce. Elle connaissait assez son homme pour savoir qu'il avait été poussé plus qu'à bout par le jeune homme et qu'il était plus sage qu'il ne le revoit pas immédiatement.

- Excusez-le, fit Minerva à Molly. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être violent.

- Ce n'est rien, si mon fils avait eu une tête sur les épaules tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est ça, prenez sa défense… Dites que c'est de ma faute, s'indigna Ron.

- C'est effectivement de ta faute, répondit sa mère d'une voix brusque. Premièrement tes agissements envers Hermione étaient totalement inacceptables, si Severus n'était pas intervenu, tu l'aurais violée à ton tour. Et deuxièmement tu n'avais pas à répondre de la sorte à ton enseignant, qui est notre hôte en plus.

- Mais pour qui il se prend, venir me dire comment traiter une femme alors qu'il ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est.

- Il en sait plus que vous ne le pensez, Monsieur Weasley, débuta Minerva. Severus a toujours du faire attention à tout et même cacher ses sentiments. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours eu l'air aussi froid avec tout le monde. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit un homme capable d'aimer et qu'il a besoin d'être aimé.

- Qui voudrait d'un homme comme lui? Fit sarcastiquement Ron.

- Moi, répondit McGonagall. Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis très longtemps et je serais surprise que vous puissiez un jour comprendre la vraie valeur qu'il a pour moi.

Molly avait de plus en plus honte de l'attitude de son fils. Ce n'est définitivement pas ainsi qu'elle l'avait élevé. Elle le tira par l'oreille jusque dans une chambre et après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, elle commença à lui dire sa façon de penser.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie, Ronald Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, mais tu me déçois grandement. Jamais aucun de mes autres enfants n'en a fait autant, même tous ensembles. Tu vas devoir aller faire des excuses à Hermione, à Severus et aussi au professeur McGonagall. Et je vais te surveiller, si ce n'est pas à mon goût tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Ais-je été bien claire?**

- Mais maman…

**- NON… PAS… DE… MAIS… MAMAN…**

Ron baissa aussitôt les yeux, il avait été trop loin. Jamais il n'avait aimé voir sa mère fâchée et là, elle était furieuse, ce qui était encore pire. Si ce n'était pas sa mère, il aurait pu avoir peur que ses jours se finissent là. C'est donc un jeune homme au regard piteux et à l'allure beaucoup moins fière qui ressorti de la pièce et qui parti à la recherche de ceux qu'il avait offensés.

* * *

Dans l'autre pièce, Severus était resté avec Hermione. Elle était toujours dans le coin et s'était installée en position recroquevillée. Elle balançait légèrement en pleurant, le regard vide. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Puis d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de mettre la plus douce possible il lui dit : 

- Hermione, c'est fini… Il est sorti, il ne reviendra pas ici sans surveillance…

Elle ne réagissait pas, se balançant toujours, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Severus lui tendit la main lentement.

- Viens, tu seras plus confortable dans ton lit que sur le sol.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'avança encore très lentement et il la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre. Lucius resta dans le petit salon, perdu dans ses pensées, remplit de culpabilité.

Severus coucha la jeune femme puis s'installa au pied du lit et la regarda. Il connaissait bien cette réaction ou plutôt cette absence de réaction. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait probablement mieux que quiconque dans cette maison. Il avait vécu la même chose lors de son entrée à Poudlard. « Une initiation obligatoire », lui avaient dit les préfets de sa maison. Il avait passé la première année de son séjour scolaire à faire la pute pour des septièmes années, fils de mangemorts, qui avaient besoin d'un soulagement. Il avait eu tant de difficulté à s'en remettre. Même encore aujourd'hui il n'aimait pas particulièrement être à proximité d'un homme. C'est un peu ces événements qui lui avaient fait accepter la marque, Voldemort lui promettant que plus personne ne le toucherait sans sa permission à lui. Aujourd'hui lorsqu'il y repensait, il voyait la faiblesse de la raison qui l'avait poussé à devenir mangemort pour un dictateur inhumain. Par chance, Minerva l'avait fait changer d'idée et l'avait convaincu de rencontrer Albus pour lui indiquer qu'il désirait changer de camps. Grâce à Minerva il avait enfin reprit goût à la vie et avait accepté que l'amour y soit présent.

Il sortit de ses pensées et retourna son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle tremblait énormément et ses yeux rougis laissaient encore tomber quelques larmes. Il se leva et alla chercher une potion de sommeil. Elle devait dormir pour se calmer un peu mais pour avoir un sommeil sans cauchemar pour la hanter, il devait l'aider. Il lui fit boire la concoction lentement puis la regarda partir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps endormi de la jeune femme et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait ces derniers temps.

* * *

Lorsque Ron voulu venir lui faire ses excuses, il sortit de la pièce ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme qui avait besoin de récupérer. 

- Faites vite Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Je voulais vous dire que je regrette mes paroles, elles ont dépassé ma pensée.

- Je ne crois pas, vous saviez très bien ce que vous disiez. Vous n'êtes pas capable de m'imaginer avec une femme et vous vous êtes fié sur ce que vous aviez toujours connu de moi. Donc vous avez clairement dit le fond de votre pensée même si c'est totalement injustifié.

Ron était en colère, ça lui avait prit tout son courage pour aller s'excuser et maintenant, son enseignant refusait ses repentirs. Comment fallait-il qu'il s'exprime pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réalisé sa faute? Il n'était pas question qu'il s'humilie encore plus, déjà que présentement il trouvait ça très difficile à faire.

- On m'a fait réaliser que je n'étais pas en droit de vous juger sans vous connaître. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part, tenta-t-il.

- Effectivement ce n'était pas très fin de votre part. Maintenant que vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire, je retourne surveiller Miss Granger.

Severus le laissa là, la bouche toute grande ouverte, ne sachant pas si ses repentirs avaient été acceptés ou refusés. Il voulut l'arrêter pour lui demander, mais le courage lui manqua. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire sortir la colère de l'homme contre lui. Il y avait goûté une fois, sa joue s'en souvenait et il ne tenait pas à recommencer.

Les excuses à son enseignante furent un peu plus faciles à faire. Elle l'écouta attentivement pendant qu'il mentionna pourquoi il regrettait ses paroles.

- Vous devez savoir Monsieur Weasley que souvent la situation n'est pas comme on le croit, surtout en temps de guerre. Il était impossible pour moi de dévoiler au grand jour mon amour avec Severus pour ne pas gâcher son rôle d'espion pour notre camp. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours caché pour nous aimer. Je vous conseil à l'avenir de faire attention à vos paroles et à vos jugements. Ça vous évitera de devoir vous abaisser à ravaler vos dires.

- Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, répondit-il.

- Il ne faut pas essayer, il faut le faire si vous ne tenez pas à blesser d'autres personnes autour de vous et vous retrouver seul.

- Merci beaucoup pour le conseil.

* * *

Hermione était maintenant rendu à trois mois de grossesse et l'altercation avec Ron ainsi que son état catatonique, qui dura quelques jours, inquiétèrent l'infirmière. Dès que la jeune femme sortit de son mutisme, elle lui redemanda si elle était certaine de vouloir garder l'enfant. 

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'embryon a vécu de fort traumatisme qui peuvent parfois se répercuter sur l'enfant, une fois né. Êtes-vous toujours certaine de ne pas vouloir interrompre la gestation?

C'était tout un dilemme pour la jeune fille qui avait été élevée avec la mentalité qu'on n'arrête jamais la vie de cette façon. Bien sur, l'enfant n'était pas prévu, ni désiré mais maintenant il était là et elle avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée durant ses derniers mois. C'est pourquoi elle décida de rester avec les valeurs qu'on lui avait apprises et décida de garder l'enfant en elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Voilà… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est extrêmement motivant de lire vos commentaires et ça aide à s'améliorer… 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma correctrice Fumseck

Un immense Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre quelques secondes pour me laisser un commentaire, c'est extrêmement encourageant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos pour Hermione qui se questionnait à savoir comment elle ferait pour prendre soin de l'enfant en elle. Elle avait pensé pouvoir au moins donner un père à ce petit être, mais maintenant, elle et Ron, c'était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus endurer la présence du rouquin près d'elle. 

Une autre inquiétude lui traversa l'esprit. Comment faire vivre un enfant sans revenu ? Bien sur elle avait l'héritage laissé par ses parents à leur mort, mais c'était bien maigre comparer au coût de la vie. Elle pourrait certainement faire un an ou deux avec les fonds, mais ensuite, elle devrait se résoudre à faire garder l'enfant pour trouver du travail. Avant même la naissance de l'enfant les inquiétudes étaient déjà au rendez-vous.

Même si au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle aimerait ce petit être de chair, elle souhaitait qu'il n'ait pas trop de ressemblance avec celui qui l'a conçu. Avoir un enfant qui ressemblait à celui qui l'a violé lui rappellerait certainement trop souvent l'événement qu'elle désirait oublier pour pouvoir passer à autre chose dans la vie et en jouir.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'enfant en elle bouger pour la première fois, c'était en plein après-midi. Elle était en grande discussion avec Lucius sur la question des sangs purs. Elle expliquait pourquoi on ne devait pas donner plus de privilèges à un sorcier à cause de son rang. Elle vantait les biens faits de l'égalité et citait même plusieurs sorciers connus et puissants ayant été de sang mêlé ou « sang de bourbe », comme il le disait.

- Voldemort était un sang mêlé et c'est sa haine pour son père moldu qui l'a emmené à vouloir éliminer les moldus. Il y a aussi… oh!

- Quoi, qui? Questionna le blond inconscient que la brunette n'était plus dans la conversation.

- Le bébé… Répondit Hermione.

- Cet enfant aura deux parents sorciers, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire ici. On ne sait même pas s'il sera puissant. Peut-être sera-t-il cracmol. Il a des chances, tu n'es pas une sang pur, la magie ne coule peut-être pas dans tes veines à cent pour cent.

- Hein? Quoi? Vous disiez?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cites le bébé alors qu'il n'est pas encore né.

- Désolé, je ne suivais plus… Oh! Encore…

- Quoi encore? Questionna le blond qui comprenait de moins en moins.

- Il bouge… Je le sens bouger…

- Mais c'est merveilleux, je me rappelle la première fois que Narcissa m'avait permis de sentir Draco dans son ventre. C'est une sensation incroyable de sentir la vie bouger à l'intérieur d'un ventre arrondi.

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment associé Lucius Malfoy et des sentiments humains ensemble. Bien sur lui avait horreur du crime qu'il avait commis plus d'une fois, mais de l'entendre parler d'un fœtus qui bouge comme d'une merveille de la vie, c'était étrange.

Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait anormal. Lucius du bon coté, toujours légèrement arrogant et prétentieux, mais pas sombre comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Severus visiblement très amoureux de Minerva. C'était tellement irréel parfois autour d'elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que Harry allait épouser Ginny. Le temps de la guerre était bel et bien révolu et avait disparu. Les choses avaient tellement changé, même la part prise par Rémus dans le conflit avait rétablit la réputation des lycanthropes aux yeux de la population. Il avait maintenant la chance de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau, avec la bénédiction du ministère et des parents d'élèves.

Il y avait seulement lorsqu'elle pensait à Ron qu'un pincement au cœur venait troubler la tranquillité qu'elle avait établie. La dernière conversation entre eux deux avait été déchirante. Elle s'était déroulée quinze jours après leur altercation.

- Hermione, je te dis que je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, avait vainement tenté le rouquin.

- Je sais Ron, mais rien ne sera plus pareil entre nous. Tu es seulement à l'opposée de moi dans cette pièce et j'étouffe, je tremble. Les souvenirs sont toujours là. La blessure mentale fait encore mal. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et que tu aurais une plus grande ouverture d'esprit, mais je ne peux pas obliger mon enfant à avoir comme père un homme qui le considèrerait uniquement comme le fils d'un mangemort. Je veux que cet enfant ait une meilleure réputation que ça.

- Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensé…

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua la brunette. Tu es tellement rempli de préjugé et tu es tellement têtu parfois. Je crois que tu le pensais réellement mais que tu ne l'aurais jamais dit si tu avais gardé le contrôle de toi-même.

- Hermione, s'il te plait…

- C'est impossible Ron… Tu trouveras certainement une femme super charmante et qui t'aimera… Mais ce ne sera pas moi, j'en suis incapable.

- Ressaisis-toi, avait finalement dit le roux en la prenant par les bras et en la secouant. Je t'ai déjà connu plus forte que ça. Oublie le passé et allons de l'avant ensemble.

Dès le contact de ses mains contre sa peau, les images des événements lui remontèrent rapidement en mémoire. Elle lâcha un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Cette fois-ci, c'est Rémus qui arriva le premier dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il fit sortir le rouquin et appela de l'aide pour la jeune femme. Trois jours plus tard, on retrouva Ron Weasley mort, pendu et à ses côtés une lettre d'adieu adressée à l'amour de sa vie.

_« Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Je suis un con, un terrible con. Depuis nos premières années à Poudlard nous sommes de bons amis et c'est seulement dernièrement que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis tout ce temps. J'ai fauté comme un imbécile lorsque j'ai voulu te forcer à m'embrasser et je n'ai pas su me racheter à tes yeux. Depuis deux jours je n'ai plus le goût de vivre, depuis que je sais que toi et moi n'existera plus jamais._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le souffle de vie en te perdant. De ne plus avoir d'air pour respirer. Mon cœur est brisé et il ne veut pas battre seul, c'est toi qui le faisais vivre._

_Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour la terreur que je t'ai fait vivre. Ce n'était pas très brillant de ma part, j'aurais du être beaucoup plus à l'écoute au lieu de penser à moi et mes désirs._

_Adieu ma belle,_

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai même dans l'au-delà._

_Ron Weasley »_

Hermione se sentit énormément coupable de la mort de son ami. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de reprendre une relation avec lui comme il le désirait. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre et lui ne lui en laissait pas.

Elle fut invitée à l'enterrement mais préféra ne pas y assister, ayant peur de la réaction des membres de la famille Weasley à son encontre. Mais Molly vint la rassurer après l'événement.

- Arrête de t'en faire avec ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de son immaturité. Il t'a blessé et c'est normal que tu ais réagi en le repoussant. S'il t'aimait vraiment, c'était à lui de comprendre et de te donner du temps.

Hermione était incapable de parler, craintive de faire une bourde, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Molly poursuivit…

- Pour nous, tu resteras toujours la même. Et tu auras toujours une place importante dans notre famille. C'est tout juste si je ne t'ai pas adopté lorsque tu es arrivée dans le monde magique. Tu es comme une deuxième fille pour moi.

Hermione sauta au cou de la femme devant elle. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. C'était tellement réconfortant de savoir qu'elle était toujours appréciée malgré les événements. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule à vivre les épreuves que la vie lui amènerait.

* * *

Un matin frisquet de novembre, alors que les nausées commençaient enfin à disparaître, Hermione descendit à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, des rires et des grognements arrivèrent à ses oreilles. 

- Tu peux me verser du thé mon chou s'il te plait?

Harry recracha immédiatement le jus qu'il était en train de boire…

- Mon chou… mon chou…

Et il éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Mimine, s'il te plait, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en publique, grognassa l'homme en noir.

- Mimine… encore plus fort, dit le jeune homme en repartant à rire aux éclats.

- Potter, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan?

- Sevychou, laisse-le rire un peu, fit moqueusement l'enseignante.

- Je n'aime pas lorsque tu m'appelles comme ça, tu le sais bien, grogna encore une fois l'homme.

- Pourtant hier soir lorsque je l'ai soupiré à ton oreille tu ne disais pas la même chose, se moqua Minerva.

- T'es obligé de dévoiler ça devant tout le monde? Babouna-t-il.

- Mon chou, je n'ai enfin plus rien qui m'empêche de dire au monde entier combien je t'aime et combien tu es fantastique.

Severus embrassa sa douce.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas habitué à me dévoiler ainsi. Je préfère garder ma vie privée, privée justement.

- Mon chou… oui Mimine….

**- POTTER**, scandèrent les deux adultes.

- Oups, désolé…

Tout le monde présent dans la pièce éclata de rire. Lorsque le calme revint, Rémus posa la question que tous se posaient :

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, on peut savoir comment tout à commencé entre vous deux?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Est-ce que je coupe là ou je poursuis? Dur dilemme… niark niark…_

_**N'essaye même pas de me faire un coup pareil ou je ne fais plus ton beta, niark niark niark**_

_Suite au menace de ma beta, je vais poursuivre…_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- C'était un an après la fin de mes études, débuta Severus. J'avais déjà reçu la marque et comme toutes bonnes recrues, je faisais beaucoup de zèle pour me faire remarquer du Maître.

- Et une journée il est venu me confronter pour m'éliminer, poursuivit Minerva. Mais je réussissais à parer tous ses sorts. Il avait l'air d'un première année.

- N'exagère pas, j'ai réussi à te blesser au bras.

- Une légère coupure, sans plus. Enfin, poursuivons, comme je le disais, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre moi et tout au long du duel, je le questionnais sur ses véritables aspirations dans la vie. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réussi à percer une brèche dans le cœur de pierre qu'il avait à l'époque.

- Elle m'a amenée à réfléchir sérieusement sur mes véritables intentions. Voulais-je vraiment devenir un meurtrier, un criminel?

- Je l'ai convaincu d'aller discuter avec Albus, lui précisant qu'il saurait quoi faire pour l'aider à faire le bon choix.

- Et j'ai suivi ses instructions. C'est à ce moment que j'ai été engagé comme enseignant à Poudlard. Mais mon orgueil et ma position d'espion, puisque c'était la demande d'Albus, faisaient en sorte qu'il ne fallait jamais me voir avoir de bon rapport avec les autres enseignants. Mais Mimine venait souvent me voir pour s'assurer que j'étais bien avec mon choix et pour m'aider à passer ma solitude.

- Petit à petit on s'est découvert des points communs et petit à petit l'amitié s'est transformée, continua Minerva. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il est revenu, ensanglanté, d'une mission que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce qu'il représentait pour moi. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre que j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour.

- Mais ma première réaction fut de la rejeter. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie en l'aimant et certains fantômes de mon passé m'empêchaient aussi de la laisser m'approcher comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- Mais avec de la patience et de la détermination, j'ai réussi à le faire parler pour le comprendre et ensuite nous avons débuté une relation en secret lui et moi.

- Depuis maintenant près de onze ans nous sommes ensemble, conclu Severus. Et nous nous aimons toujours comme si c'était la première fois.

- Wow, c'est une belle histoire, dit Hermione.

- En tout cas « mon chou » tu as été long à la détente, se moqua Harry.

- Toi si tu veux vivre jusqu'au jour de tes noces tu ferais mieux d'arrêter immédiatement, grogna Severus.

- Sevychou, laisse-le tranquille un peu. Il n'a pas eu l'enfance heureuse qu'il mérite, laisse-lui au moins le loisir de s'amuser pour reprendre le temps perdu.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit à mes dépends?

- Parce que tu es susceptible et que tu es beau lorsque tu es grognon, répondit Minerva en l'embrassant. Ça me rappelle la première fois où on s'est embrassés. Severus venait de se faire jouer un tour par des étudiants de septième année et il était de très mauvais poil. Ça été plus fort que moi, je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le réconforter.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, questionna Hermione.

- Trois étudiants avaient planifié de faire sauter leur chaudron de potion. Donc ils n'avaient pas exactement suivi la marche à suivre. Lorsque la concoction est retombée sur Sevy…

- Non, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas leur dire ça… C'est totalement humiliant, soupira le principal intéressé.

- Ça fait des années que c'est arrivé, je ne vois pas le problème. Donc je continue… Lorsque la potion est retombée sur lui, ses cheveux ont frisé et sont devenus rouge et jaune, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il a du garder cette tête durant plus d'une semaine avant de trouver la contre potion. Vous auriez aimé voir sa tête.

Dans l'éclat rire général, Severus se renfrogna un peu dans son coin. Minerva se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mon petit grognon préféré… T'es pire qu'un bébé parfois.

- Tant que je suis « ton » bébé, je ne vois pas le problème, répondit l'enseignant avec un air moqueur.

- Bien sur… ensuite, repris l'enseignante, il a commencé à mettre une potion dans ses cheveux pour les protéger, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette situation.

- C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air d'avoir constamment les cheveux gras et sale, fit Harry

- Ils n'étaient pas sale, se défendit Severus, offusqué. C'était les effets de la potion protectrice.

- Je lui ai souvent dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de la mettre maintenant qu'il avait parfait sa réputation d'homme dur et qu'aucun étudiant n'oserait à nouveau lui faire de mauvaise blague, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

- Il n'était pas question de prendre le risque d'être une nouvelle fois la risée de l'école, j'aurais perdu toute crédibilité, répondit Snape.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ensemble, questionna Hermione.

- Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, nous ne voulions pas prendre de risque de se faire remarquer. Il fallait tout faire pour que Sevy ne soit pas démasqué, donc si je tombais enceinte, il aurait fallu dévoiler notre relation.

- Et ça il n'en était pas question, conclu l'homme.

- C'est marrant quand on repense à la rivalité entre les deux maisons, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait y avoir la moindre affinité entre vous deux. Au contraire, on vous aurait cru incapable de vous sentir, constata Harry.

- Ça faisait partie du plan pour cacher notre amour. En public agir comme si nous étions ennemis, fit Minerva. Mais si vous aviez pu voir les fous rire que nous avions le soir lorsque nous nous retrouvions ensemble et que nous discutions de la journée. Parfois cette fausse guerre était tellement ridicule. Surtout lorsqu'Harry est arrivé à l'école.

- J'en ai profité pour accroître l'impression de haine pour Gryffondor avec le prétexte que son père m'avait maltraité jeune. Mais au fond j'étais très content d'avoir un si grand sorcier dans mes classes. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

- En tout cas c'était très réussi, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détesté, sauf peut-être chez les Dursley.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé… Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… 


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ma fantastique correctrice, Fumseck

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont l'amabilité de prendre quelques instants pour m'envoyer une review, c'est tellement encourageant et motivant.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Lucius fut convoqué pour son procès quelques jours avant Noël. Severus alla plaider la cause de son ami, dévoilant comment le blond fournissait certaines informations qui ont fait échouer les plans de Voldemort à quelques occasions. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir aller témoigner que Malfoy avait bien posé un sort sur elle pour amoindrir la douleur. C'était une jeune femme tremblante qui prenait la parole devant le tribunal. Sa voix n'était pas des plus fermes mais elle tenait à faire sa part pour que justice soit rendue envers le blond.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ça bizarre qu'un homme jette un sort anesthésiant avant de violer sa victime? Questionna un avocat.

- C'est pour cette raison justement, que je crois que Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas aussi noir qu'on veut le faire croire. C'est une personne qui a pensé au bien de sa victime sans pour autant risquer sa position d'espion, répondit Hermione.

- Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'un viol, comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il a pensé à votre bien être?

- Grâce au sortilège qu'il a lancé discrètement, comme je vous l'ai répété plusieurs fois, fit-elle avec exaspération.

L'interrogatoire durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure. Les membres du magenmagot essayaient par tous les moyens de faire dire à la jeune femme que Lucius avait été cruel avec elle. Mais, patiente, Hermione avait répondu courtoisement à toutes les questions. Mais là, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Surtout qu'elle avait vu plusieurs émotions la traverser lorsqu'elle avait eu à décrire les événements qu'elle avait vécus. La douleur et l'humiliation avaient refait surface en elle et elle du retenir à plus d'une reprise les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle avait hâte que tout ça finisse pour pouvoir enfin retourner au manoir, endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

- Si je résume vos paroles, Miss Granger, fit un autre avocat, l'accusé, Lucius Malfoy, vous aurait lancé un sort anesthésiant avant de vous violer devant une vingtaine d'hommes qui se sont ensuite succédés en vous. C'est bien cela?

- Oui, c'est exact, déclara la brunette dont la voix était rendue maintenant tremblante, démontrant la douleur intérieure qu'elle revivait courageusement.

- Étiez-vous consentante?

- Non, jamais, fit-elle, offusquée par l'insinuation.

- Pourtant vous défendez votre agresseur et vous dites ne pas avoir aimé…

Cela en était trop, Hermione craqua et éclatât en sanglot devant toute l'assistance. Comment aurait-elle pu aimer se faire brutaliser par une gang de brutes obsédés qui n'a fait que satisfaire leur pulsion sur elle? Comment pouvait-on réellement penser qu'elle ait pu apprécier se donner ainsi en spectacle devant un être inhumain? Elle tremblait maintenant de façon visible pour tous. Le choc de l'interrogatoire était venu à bout de son contrôle d'elle-même.

Rémus s'approcha d'elle doucement et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Pendant que l'avocat continuait son plaidoyer.

- C'est fini Hermione, dit-il pour la rassurer. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Lorsque les sanglots se calmèrent un peu, la jeune femme réussie à parler…

- J'ai fait une folle de moi en éclatant en larmes.

- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu as vécu une épreuve difficile et tu as su aller en parler, ce n'est pas toutes les personnes qui auraient fait preuve d'autant de courage que toi. Tu as fait montre d'une force incroyable.

- Ils ont démoli mon témoignage du début à la fin, je n'aurais pas du venir.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu avais été convoqué. Ne t'en fait pas, s'ils sont le moindrement logique, ils verront la vérité dans tes propos et tes efforts n'auront pas été en vain.

**Dans la salle du magenmagot…**

- Ce témoignage ne tient pas debout messieurs les membres du magenmagot. Il est visible que cette jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait et qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête. Elle c'est probablement entiché de son bourreau et désire le voir libre. C'est fréquent dans les cas de séquestration.

À ce moment, Harry se leva. Il les avait laissé salir la réputation de son amie depuis assez longtemps comme ça. Il prit la parole…

- Lucius Malfoy, malgré sa mauvaise réputation, fut un élément important dans notre combat contre le mal. Il nous a fourni un nombre incalculable d'information pour nous aider à faire échouer plusieurs plans du camp adverse. C'est vrai que parfois il a été dans l'obligation de perpétrer quelques mauvaises actions pour garder sa cote de confiance auprès de Voldemort mais jamais il n'a apprécié. Il a joué son rôle à la perfection et pour le récompenser de son travail à nos côtés vous voudriez qu'il fasse un séjour auprès des détraqueurs. C'est insensé! Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de demande jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui je demande que soit blanchit de toutes accusations Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et qu'il soit traité comme il le mérite, c'est-à-dire comme le héro obscure de cette guerre.

Tous avaient écouté silencieusement le discours de l'Élu. Et après que le magenmagot ait tenu un petit caucus pour discuter de la demande du jeune homme, ils prirent la décision d'accepter la demande du Survivant mais avec certaines conditions.

- Lucius Malfoy devra passer une probation avant d'être élevé au rang de héro et de recevoir la prime qui va avec. Il devra nous prouver qu'il peut gagner sa vie comme un honnête citoyen et qu'il ne commettra plus aucun autre crime durant la période de deux ans que durera sa mise à l'épreuve.

C'était finalement une grande victoire pour le blond compte tenu des gestes qu'il avait posés dans le passé. Il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et même espéré. La seule ombre au tableau pour lui, Narcissa avait reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur la veille. Jamais plus il ne reverrait sa femme, jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de reconquérir son cœur. Il était maintenant seul et avait une vie complète à reconstruire.

* * *

Tout le stress causé par l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subi pour le procès de Lucius avait eu pour effet de déclancher une série de contractions prématurées chez Hermione. Elle du donc garder le lit la journée de l'union entre Ginny et Harry, pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Pour lui permettre de pouvoir malgré tout profiter un peu de cette journée, Minerva eu l'idée de demander à divers invités de lui remettre un peu de souvenir à mettre dans une pensine pour la jeune fille. Ainsi, elle pourra voir la journée malgré son absence obligatoire.

Elle fut extrêmement émue de l'initiative de son enseignante. C'était une idée magnifique et, pour une des rares fois depuis qu'elle avait été violée, elle passa la journée à rire et à avoir du plaisir sans se remémorer les tristes événements qu'elle avait vécus. Rémus, qui avait insisté pour rester avec la jeune femme, la journée des noces, pour lui tenir compagnie, l'avait accompagné dans la pensine. Il fut content de la voir montrer des émotions positives et heureuses. Il aima l'entendre rire de bon cœur et il tomba sous le charme de son sourire. Tout en sachant qu'il ne devait s'attendre à rien de la jeune femme, il profita de chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie.

- Ginny était magnifique dans sa robe, fit-elle le regard rêveur.

- Et Harry ressemblait énormément à son père, son portrait tout craché. James aurait été fier de lui en cette journée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'une telle joie arrivera, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Parce que maintenant mes parents ne pourront jamais me voir toute de blanc vêtue et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de trouver l'amour et d'y faire confiance à nouveau.

- Laisse-toi du temps un peu. Ce que tu as vécu ne s'effacera pas de ta mémoire instantanément. Ce n'est qu'à force de temps, de patience et d'effort que tu réussiras à refaire confiance à l'amour.

* * *

Lucius s'était trouvé un petit travail chez le fleuriste, il n'était pas habitué à devoir travailler ainsi, mais le ministère ayant saisi tous ses biens, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Son travail consistait simplement à entretenir les plantes, en aucun cas il n'avait la permission de s'entretenir avec le client, son patron ayant peur que certain quittent en voyant l'ex-mangemort. Souvent, le blond en profitait pour ramener des fleurs différentes qui parfumaient et égayaient le manoir.

Malgré toutes les complications qui survinrent durant sa grossesse, Hermione la mena à terme. Les contractions débutèrent un matin, immédiatement après le déjeuné. Madame Pomfresh fut immédiatement appelée pour venir aider la jeune fille. L'accouchement ne fut cependant pas de tout repos, le travail durant plusieurs heures. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que l'enfant daigna montrer enfin le bout de son nez. Dès qu'il sortit, Pompom le prit et le lava avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture et de le poser sur le ventre de sa pauvre mère épuisée.

Hermione contempla avec admiration la petite créature qui sommeillait dans ses bras. Elle trouvait que c'était le plus beau nouveau-né qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Mais ses espérances n'avaient pas été réalisées. Ce petit être était tout le portrait de son père, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. Un petit ange à la peau blanche, les cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, Lucius Malfoy en miniature. Immédiatement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait, un dilemme l'envahit. Allait-elle laisser les droits de paternité au blond ou allait-elle lui refuser? Il était bel et bien le père de l'enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais désirait-elle le voir dans sa vie et près d'elle pour les années à venir? Serait-elle capable de le voir si présent sans voir de mauvais souvenirs resurgir à chaque fois? Et surtout, comment expliquerait-elle à l'enfant qui était son père et pourquoi il ne vivait pas avec eux et pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas?

Du coté de Lucius, la nouvelle que l'enfant était le sien fut atterrante. Le garçon lui rappellerait constamment l'horrible crime qu'il avait commis. Serait-il capable de l'aimer et de le chérir malgré l'horreur de sa conception? Pourrait-il un jour mettre de coté son passé pour pouvoir jouir de la présence de l'enfant dans sa vie? Hermione accepterait-elle qu'il prenne soin de l'enfant? Voudrait-elle qu'il l'élève dans les valeurs si parfaites des sangs purs dont il faisait partie?

**Dans une autre pièce…**

- Voyons Mimine, je ne veux pas d'une autre femme que toi. Je veux seulement qu'on ait un enfant ensemble.

- J'ai passé l'age d'avoir des enfants depuis très longtemps et tu le sais. Si tu veux tant que ça un enfant trouves-toi une plus jeune.

- Elle ne me rendra jamais aussi heureux que tu puisses le faire, et la complicité avec elle ne sera jamais comme la notre. Ça fait des années que je suis avec toi et je suis bien comme ça. Et je suis loin de te trouver trop vieille pour moi.

- Alors oublie tes idées de famille, car ça ne sera pas avec moi.

- Mimine, ne soit pas si têtue…

- Je ne suis pas têtue, je suis réaliste, j'ai passé l'âge d'enfanter et je ne reviendrai pas sur ce point. Contente-toi de prendre soin des enfants des autres si ton besoin est si grand.

- Et je peux prendre soin de toi? La taquina Severus en la prenant contre lui.

- Ça je ne m'y opposerai certainement pas, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

L'homme la ramena contre lui sans faire cesser le baiser. Il aimait la sentir toucher sa peau, tout comme il aimait caresser son corps, la douceur de celui-ci. Severus laissa glisser sa main sous le chemisier de sa douce.

- Attention, on pourrait nous surprendre, fit cette dernière.

- N'y pense pas et profitons de ce moment entre nous.

- Chou, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous aperçoive en pleine action.

Se résignant, l'enseignant souleva sa partenaire et la conduisit dans leur chambre. Dès qu'elle fut posée sur le lit, il repartit à la découverte du corps qui le faisait rêver. Il détacha minutieusement le chemisier en caressant chacune des parcelles de peau blanche qu'il rencontrait. Avec sa bouche, il faisait naître des frissons de plaisir en chatouillant la zone sensible derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

- Tu as toujours autant de talent pour me faire frémir mon chou, fit-elle en renversant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Je ne fais que laisser mon amour pour toi me guider sur le chemin du plaisir.

**Dans une autre pièce…**

- Alors mon petit bout de chou, on a encore soif… Tu bois beaucoup, un vrai petit glouton…

Hermione profitait de chacune des minutes passées seule avec son fils. Elle aimait le cajoler et lui chanter des chansons. Elle le contemplait avec admiration, lui promettant monts et merveilles. Être mère était un cadeau de la vie et elle l'appréciait grandement. Ça lui permettait d'oublier les épreuves qui avaient chevauché sa vie dans un passé pas si lointain.

Une semaine après la naissance de l'enfant, Rémus était venu rendre visite à la jeune femme.

- Comment se porte la nouvelle maman?

- Épuisée mais je commence à reprendre un peu de force, répondit-elle.

- Et le bébé, comment te débrouilles-tu avec lui?

- Ça va plutôt bien, Minerva m'aide énormément, ça fait bizarre de la voir avec un enfant dans les bras. Mais le plus étrange c'est lorsque Severus l'a bercé et endormi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse être aussi doux. On l'a tellement vu dur et injuste avec nous.

Rémus sourit tendrement en écoutant la jeune fille. Elle lui raconta les détails des premiers jours du petit être qui faisait maintenant parti de sa vie. Rémus aimait la voir sourire et parler avec entrain comme ça. Elle parlait avec intérêt et les moindres détails étaient importants pour elle. Son premier boire, son premier rot, la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, combien il était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Elle parlait avec admiration de son enfant et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de bonheur extrême.

- Je t'écoute depuis tantôt, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu comptais appeler ce petit bout de chou? Intervint Rémus.

La grande question pour Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé comment elle nommerait son fils. Elle se demandait à chaque fois si elle ne devait pas consulter Lucius ou bien si elle devait prendre la décision seule. Elle se demandait aussi quel nom de famille donner à l'enfant, le sien ou celui du père de ce dernier? Elle parla de son questionnement au lycanthrope.

- Tu es une personne qui est très ouverte d'esprit, Hermione. Plus que la majorité des sorciers. Que tu te questionnes sur la place que Lucius devrait prendre dans la vie de l'enfant en est la preuve, bien des gens l'auraient éloigné sans se poser de question. Je crois que le plus simple serait d'avoir une discussion avec Lucius et de lui demander ce qu'il en pense et s'il compte prendre une part active dans la vie de son fils. N'oublie pas qu'il est très accroché au rang de sang pur et ton enfant n'en est pas vraiment un, peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas le voir porter son nom. C'est avec lui qu'il faudrait voir.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, Rémus lui fit une proposition.

- Si tu le désires, je peux être présent lorsque tu lui parleras, ça t'évitera d'être seule en sa présence.

C'était effectivement ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour discuter avec le blond sur des sujets banaux et sans implication obligatoire mais parler de l'avenir d'un enfant commun était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était beaucoup trop personnel comme sujet pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise en présence du père de l'enfant, surtout qu'il était évident que les souvenirs seraient présents lors de la conversation. Elle accepta donc avec plaisir la proposition de Rémus.

Durant la conversation, Lucius essaya de convaincre Hermione qu'elle pourrait appeler leur fils Draco, Lucius ou Abraxas. Il voulait voir son fils porter un nom typiquement Malfoyen. Mais elle refusa, elle n'avait pas objection à ce qu'il ait son nom de famille mais pas le prénom en plus. Au bout de plus d'une heure de délibération, ils furent d'accord pour le prénom de l'enfant. Ce dernier porterait le nom de Thomas Jason Malfoy.

Pour le choix du parrain et de la marraine de l'enfant, ils se mirent d'accord immédiatement pour choisir Minerva et Severus. Ce dernier avait été choisi d'un presque commun accord. Étant l'ami de Lucius, pour le blond le choix était évident mais pour la jeune femme, elle hésitait entre trois personnes, Harry, Rémus ou justement Severus. Rémus lui fit poliment savoir qu'il ne désirait pas nécessairement être le parrain de l'enfant ne sachant pas vraiment s'il serait un bon guide pour ce dernier. Et Hermione savait que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'avoir choisi et qu'il comprendrait parfaitement son choix en Severus.

- Il ne reste qu'un dernier petit détail à régler, fit Rémus mal à l'aise.

- De quoi parles-tu? Questionna Hermione qui ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu être oublié.

- Bien… hésita-t-il, le petit à deux parents et deux familles et je serais extrêmement surpris que vous demeuriez ici toute votre vie.

- Il est évident que Thomas viendra habiter au manoir Malfoy dès que le ministère me rendra mes biens, dit Lucius sûr de lui.

- Il n'est pas question que je me sépare de mon fils, s'indigna la jeune femme. Il viendra habiter avec moi et tu auras un droit de visite, comme toutes les familles séparées.

- C'est insensé, je peux lui offrir tant. Je ne veux pas qu'il habite dans un petit trou miteux alors que je peux lui offrir un palais digne de sa lignée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne serai pas capable de lui offrir un toit respectable? J'ai une fierté et je l'appliquerai à mon fils aussi. Il aura toujours droit au meilleur de ce que je pourrai lui offrir. Il reste avec moi et ce n'est pas discutable.

Rémus s'en voulait un peu d'avoir lancé cette polémique, mais en même temps il fallait le faire. Il interrompis donc la dispute, le temps de donner son avis sur la question.

- Un enfant n'est pas un objet qu'on se partage, dit-il. Il faut penser à ses sentiments autant qu'à son bien-être. Comme une mère est primordiale pour un petit, je crois qu'il serait bien qu'il habite avec elle mais qu'il ait des contacts fréquents avec son père. Et pour la résidence, Lucius, tu pourrais aider monétairement Hermione pour qu'elle puisse avoir un toit à la hauteur de tes attentes pour votre fils.

Durant quelques minutes le silence envahit la pièce. Les deux intéressés réfléchissant à la proposition du lycanthrope. Après quelques instants, Lucius brisa le silence en premier.

- Et si Hermione venait habiter au manoir avec moi, ça réglerait le problème d'habitation et notre fils serait avec ses deux parents… Il y a assez d'ailes et de chambres pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y installer sans qu'on se marche sur les pieds ou qu'on soit obligatoirement en contact prolongé.

L'offre était intéressante pour Hermione, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle se sentirait bien à son aise dans la résidence de l'homme. Elle avait peur que la proximité entre eux réveil trop souvent des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle préférait laisser enfouit au fond d'elle.

- Rien n'oblige de prendre cette décision immédiatement, précisa Lupin. Faut seulement être réaliste et savoir qu'il faudra la prendre un jour ou l'autre. Mais je suis certain qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable vous saurez faire ce qui est le mieux pour ce petit ange.

* * *

Voilà… un autre chapitre de terminé…. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir grâce au bouton en bas… 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck et un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Minerva et Severus, ce dernier fut le plus touché de la confiance qu'ils mettaient en lui. Être parrain d'un petit bonhomme était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Son passé de mangemort lui avait fait faire une croix sur cette petite joie. Ce n'était certainement pas comme s'il avait enfin un fils à lui, mais il traiterait ce petit poupon comme tel.

- Je lui enseignerai tout ce que je connais sur les potions, dit-il. Il sera très calé dans cette matière et ça lui ouvrira un avenir prometteur.

- Il n'y a pas que les potions dans la vie mon chou, fit l'enseignante. Il n'aimera peut-être pas ça.

- Qui peut ne pas aimer les potions, c'est une science merveilleuse qui offre tant de possibilité.

- Ne peut-on pas lui laisser le temps de vivre son enfance avant de décider de son avenir professionnel, demanda Hermione. Il aura ses goûts personnels et c'est à lui de prendre la voie qu'il désire.

Ils changèrent alors rapidement de sujet de conversation mais dans son fort intérieur, Severus fit mille promesses au petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Un après midi, Hermione laissa le petit Thomas Jason sous les soins de son parrain le temps d'aller faire quelques courses, accompagnée de Rémus.

- Il grandit tellement vite, dit-elle au lycanthrope, j'ai besoin de lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

- Il va falloir aussi penser à lui choisir quelques jouets pour l'occuper, il ne peut pas rester toutes ses journées dans les bras de Severus. Il va devenir trop gâté si tu le laisses faire.

- Il est tellement content de pouvoir en prendre soin, je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça. J'essaierai de lui en glisser un mot lorsque nous rentrerons.

- Essais de ne pas y aller trop brusquement, ce n'est pas certain qu'il accepte la nouvelle avec joie.

- Il prend son rôle de parrain avec tellement de sérieux, hier justement, il expliquait à Thomas Jason les propriétés magiques de la lavande, dit Hermione en riant.

- Il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que le petit n'a que deux mois et qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit.

- Mais il reconnaît sa voix et c'est la seule avec la mienne qui parvient à le calmer lorsqu'il est en crise. Parfois je me demande s'il ne fait pas exprès de pleurer seulement pour voir son parrain.

- Pas à son age, mais si tu laisses Severus l'avoir toujours dans ses bras, il finira par te manipuler pour pouvoir être avec lui.

- Je retiendrai ce sage conseil, conclu Hermione.

Lorsque la liste fut toute achetée, Rémus demanda à la jeune femme de le suivre pour une dernière course. Ils entrèrent dans la bijouterie ensemble. Lupin se dirigea négligemment vers les montres de poche mais il gardait un œil sur ce que faisait Hermione. Elle regardait avec envie un ensemble assorti de bague, collier et boucle d'oreille. Le lycanthrope demanda alors discrètement au vendeur de lui emballer le kit dans un papier cadeau qu'il prit avec lui en sortant de la boutique.

- Tu veux venir boire une bierraubeurre avant de rentrer? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas? Severus est capable de prendre soins du petit, donc je peux bien prendre quelques instants de plus pour moi pour une fois.

Ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent à une table en retrait. Lorsqu'ils eurent leurs consommations devant eux, Rémus sorti le petit paquet qu'il avait fait faire.

- Hermione, débuta-t-il timidement, ça fait plusieurs années que je te connais mais récemment j'ai découvert en toi plus qu'une ancienne étudiante. J'ai découvert la femme fantastique et forte que tu es. J'ai appris combien tu peux être magnifique lorsque tu souris et je sais que ton rire est contagieux et merveilleux à entendre.

Rémus lui tendit le petit cadeau en continuant son discours…

- J'aimerais bien, si tu es d'accord, qu'on poursuive sur le chemin de la vie ensemble.

Hermione ouvrit la boite tout en écoutant le lycanthrope, une magnifique lune sur broche trônait au centre de l'ensemble de bijoux qu'elle admirait quelques instants auparavant.

- Je t'offre la lune parce que tu as ensoleillé ma vie. Veux-tu devenir ma femme? Termina le loup-garou.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme ne su pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Elle n'avait jamais même imaginé pouvoir refaire sa vie un jour, après les événements qu'elle avait vécus.

Rémus sembla lire son questionnement puisqu'il reprit.

- Je ne te demande pas de te donner à moi immédiatement, je sais qu'avec ton passé ce ne sera pas facile. Mais je suis prêt à t'attendre le temps qu'il faille. Je veux pouvoir te donner le bonheur et t'offrir des jours meilleurs. Je te couvrirai de petites attentions et lorsque tu seras prête, on ira plus loin si tu le désires, mais seulement lorsque tu te sentiras capable de t'offrir sans crainte. Jamais je ne te forcerai à aller plus loin que tu ne le désires.

- Et si je n'en suis jamais capable? Questionna Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je serai près de toi et pour moi c'est le principal. Chaque jour que je passe sans te voir me rend triste et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vide. Pas une nuit se passe sans que je ne rêve de toi, tes yeux merveilleux, ton rire entraînant et ta beauté ravissante. Je t'aime Hermione, c'est tout ce que j'ai de plus vrai en moi.

Wow! La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi répondre, évidemment, elle voyait l'offre comme un nouveau départ dans la vie, une chance de pouvoir mettre son passé en arrière. Mais elle hésitait à dire oui, elle ne voulait pas faire languir le loup-garou et ne pas pouvoir lui donner autant qu'il le méritait. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui, ni qu'elle profitait de lui. Elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait ressurgir comme souvenir mais en même temps, elle savait que Rémus ne la forcerait jamais et qu'il serait doux avec elle. Il pourrait faire un père fantastique pour son fils.

- Je ne te promets rien, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. Mais je suis prête à faire des efforts pour pouvoir t'en donner le plus possible.

- Je n'en demande pas plus Hermione. Pouvoir être à tes cotés jours après jours est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, une nouvelle chance dans la vie s'offrait à elle, une belle perspective de bonheur.

Arrivé au manoir, c'est un Rémus excité qui annonça la nouvelle au couple qui gardait le bambin.

- Mais c'est fantastique! S'exclama l'enseignante.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit l'enseignant.

- Bravo! Dit Lucius amer.

Le blond venait de voir ses espoirs d'avoir la mère de son fils à ses cotés anéantis. Il savait que les chances étaient minces, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle lui laisse au moins une petite chance de lui faire voir comment il pouvait être réellement. Mais maintenant, il devait oublier cette idée, malheureusement. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce que le loup-garou pouvait avoir de plus que lui. Il n'était pas un sang pur, il n'était pas, à son avis, un aussi beau garçon que lui et il n'était pas riche. Que pouvait-elle bien y trouver?

Lorsque Harry apprit la nouvelle, il fut très content pour son amie. Il la félicita chaleureusement. Il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin trouvé une personne en qui elle avait assez confiance pour refaire sa vie.

**Deux jours plus tard…**

- Y'a un endroit particulier où tu aimerais que l'on trouve une petite maison pour y habiter? Questionna son nouveau compagnon.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, débuta Hermione, j'aimerais rester ici encore un peu. Je ne veux pas faire de changement trop radical dans ma vie. Je me sens en sécurité dans ce manoir et Severus n'a pas d'objection à ce que je reste aussi longtemps que je le désire.

Rémus fut un peu déçu par la réponse mais il ne le montra pas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour s'installer seule avec lui. Mais il comprenait aussi son point de vu. Il décida qu'il referait une tentative pour s'installer seul avec elle un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle se sentirait plus en confiance.

- D'accord, je comprends, il n'y a pas de problème. Ça te dérange que je vienne habiter avec toi dès maintenant?

- Non, bien sûr que tu peux venir dès maintenant.

Rémus s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre contre lui mais elle eut un sursaut.

- Désolé, j'ai peut-être été trop vite pour toi, dit-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, répondit-elle. C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'aie pas eu de contact avec une personne.

Elle se rapprocha elle-même de lui et se blottie contre lui. Elle était raide un peu et de léger tremblement étaient perceptible. Mais Rémus ne s'en formalisa pas, il allait à son rythme à elle et ne voulait pas la brusquer ni lui demander plus qu'elle ne pouvait donner. Pour lui ce simple contact était déjà un bon pas de fait.

La nuit, Hermione refusa de partager son lit pour les premiers temps. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Rémus dormait donc dans une chambre annexe à la sienne. Leur vie commune ressemblait donc plus à une amitié qu'à un couple, mais chaque jour, la tension, qu'avait ressentit la jeune femme au début, diminuait. Donc leur relation avançait pas à pas.

Une nuit, Lupin entendit des cris et des pleurs venant de la chambre d'à côté. Il entra donc et remarqua que sa compagne était en plein cauchemar. Elle se débattait dans ses couvertures et criait en pleurant de peur. Il s'approcha donc lentement d'elle et rendu à sa hauteur, il essaya de la réveiller en lui parlant. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il la secoua légèrement mais sans succès là non plus. Elle était profondément entrée dans une terreur nocturne. Il la prit donc fermement contre lui tout en lui parlant doucement et pendant plus de trente minutes il la serra contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se débattre et de crier. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, son corps entier tremblait toujours et des sanglots légers se firent entendre.

- C'est fini ma belle, tout est fini, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je suis là.

En entendant la voix du lycanthrope, Hermione se réveilla enfin, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi…

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve et tu te débattais en hurlant, je voulais m'assurer que tu étais correct, répondit-il en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, je suis là pour t'aider et te rassurer. Je suis content d'avoir pu le faire. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi, si ça reste à l'intérieur de toi ça va te détruire à petit feu.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes fantômes du passé, tu n'as pas à souffrir de ça.

- Ça ne m'embête pas au contraire, je me sens plus près de toi lorsque tu te confies à moi. J'aimerais pouvoir enlever de ta mémoire tous les malheurs que tu as vécus, mais tu dois les vaincre toi-même. C'est en en parlant que tu vas pouvoir le faire. Il faut que tu extériorises la douleur que tu as au-dedans.

- Tu es si merveilleux avec moi, soupira la jeune femme.

- C'est parce que je t'aime vraiment ma belle.

Hermione resta blottie contre lui pour le restant de la nuit. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre tant qu'il serait là. Intérieurement, elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le repousser et de ne plus passer une seule nuit sans qu'il soit à ses cotés.

Au petit matin, Rémus laissa la jeune femme dormir et alla s'occuper du petit chérubin qui appelait. Il le prit, le changea et le fit boire. Il avait toujours le bambin dans ses bras lorsque Lucius rentra dans la pièce d'un pas provocateur.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi, dit-il en entrée de jeu.

- Je t'écoute, fit le lycanthrope.

- Ce n'est pas logique que tu sois ici, ce n'est pas ta place.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, questionna Lupin.

- Tu es bouché en plus. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être au coté d'Hermione et de « mon » fils. C'est ma place et j'aimerais que tu disparaisses pour que je puisse la faire.

- Oh! C'est de ça que tu parles, fit innocemment Rémus. Bien je crois que ce n'est ni à toi ni à moi de choisir mais plutôt à Hermione elle-même. On aura qu'à lui demander lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

- Il n'y a pas de demande à faire, soit logique un peu. Pour le bien être de Thomas Jason il faut que ses deux parents soient ensemble. Point final.

- Je suis plutôt d'avis que pour son bien il faut que sa mère se sente à l'aise. C'est pourquoi je crois que c'est à elle de choisir. Et je ne m'éclipserai pas tant qu'elle ne me dira pas que je suis de trop dans sa vie.

- Si ce n'est que ça qu'il te faut. Tu es de trop. Maintenant dégage et laisse-nous ensemble, ordonna Lucius d'une voix forte qui réveilla la principale intéressée.

- Je peux savoir c'est quoi tout ce boucan, demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne faisais qu'expliquer à ton ami loup-garou où est sa véritable place… et ce n'est certainement pas près de mon fils et ma future femme, fit Lucius hautainement.

**- Quoi?** S'écria la jeune femme. **Mais pour qui me prends-tu? Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peut prendre à sa guise. Et je suis encore moins ta future femme. Je vais me marier avec Rémus que ça te plaise ou pas.**

- Et bien si tu le prends comme ça, tu peux commencer à te faire à l'idée que « mon » fils viendra habiter avec moi. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse dans un lieu à risque avec une créature à moitié humaine, fit-il en quittant rageusement.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en larme. Elle n'aurait donc jamais la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle rêvait d'avoir? Le mauvais sort finirait-il un jour par la lâcher?

Rémus s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il voulait la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait pensé quelques fois que cette situation risquait d'arriver, mais il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas. Restait maintenant à trouver un bon avocat pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer d'avoir la garde de son fils sans que Malfoy ne puisse lui causer de problèmes.

* * *

La même journée où Lucius les menaça, un hibou juridique vint leur porter une missive. Malfoy avait mis à exécution sa menace, il demandait la garde de leur fils sous prétexte que le cadre de vie du bambin serait inadéquat à cause de la présence du lycanthrope.

- Mais tu ne représentes aucun risque, fit Hermione en lisant le parchemin. Tu as même la possibilité d'enseigner, si c'était dangereux, Minerva ne t'aurait pas confié le poste de professeur de DCFM.

- Je sais ma belle, mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas d'accord avec ça. Le mieux serait peut-être pour toi que nous ne nous voyions plus, tenta Lupin.

- Tu ne le laisseras quand même pas nous séparer aussi facilement?

- Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, mais là on parle de ton fils. Il a besoin de sa mère et avec moi dans ta vie il sera peut-être éloigné. Je ne peux accepter d'être la source de votre séparation.

- Alors il faut se battre pour que Thomas Jason reste avec moi, trancha la jeune femme. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir pour laisser le champ libre à Lucius.

Hermione avait eu un regain de vie lorsque le parchemin était arrivé. Une cause à défendre pour la justice et pour elle. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait jamais partir son fils et que son compagnon resterait malgré tout près d'elle. La Hermione de sa jeunesse était revenue à la vie…

* * *

Voilà… Prochain chapitre, la bataille contre Malfoy… Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir grâce au petit bouton en bas ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck

Un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Les services sociaux vinrent chercher le petit Thomas Jason dès le lendemain. Ils avaient un mandat dans lequel il était précisé qu'il y avait risque pour le jeune bambin à cause de la présence du lycanthrope sous le même toit que lui. Hermione fut atterrée de voir son fils partir dans les bras d'une autre. Elle éclata en sanglot et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son loup-garou pour pleurer sa rage contre l'injustice qu'elle vivait. 

- Je vais partir et me trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Tu pourras ensuite récupérer ton fils.

- Non, il n'en est pas question.

- Hermione, soit raisonnable, fit Rémus dépité. Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut tout faire pour que tu puisses enfin reprendre ton fils avec toi.

- Non, Rémus! Il est inacceptable que tu te laisses vaincre par ce stupide Sang pur. Tu es un homme respectable et nous en ferons la preuve.

- Mais ma belle, ton fils est présentement loin de toi et il a besoin de sa maman. Je ne peux me résoudre à rester tant que tu n'auras pas reprit la garde, soupira-t-il.

Hermione s'approcha alors de lui au point de se coller contre lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Rémus, j'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés. J'ai enfin reprit goût à la vie près de toi et je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Mon fils reviendra et je veux que tu sois là, tout près de moi. Depuis que je dors dans tes bras je me sens plus en sécurité et j'ai un sommeil beaucoup plus reposant ! Je ne peux me permettre d'être fatiguée pour livrer la bataille que je poursuis. Reste s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour m'épauler. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

Le lycanthrope avait écouté attentivement la brunette lorsqu'elle lui parlait. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui livrait ses sentiments. Il en fut ému. C'était suffisant pour qu'il décide de se battre avec elle et qu'il reste à ses cotés. Il la serra contre lui pour lui faire sentir que lui aussi l'aimait profondément. Il restèrent ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes avant de se réinstaller à la table pour faire la liste des étapes qu'ils voulaient suivre pour livrer leur combat contre l'injustice. Cette épreuve leur donnait encore plus de conviction qu'ils devaient se battre pour faire cesser les préjugés.

* * *

Ils se prirent un bon avocat et en suivant ses conseils, ils partirent à la recherche de quiconque pourrait témoigner en la faveur de Rémus. Évidemment, Harry, Severus, Minerva et les Weasley se portèrent volontaire. Mais pour augmenter la force du témoignage, ils devaient aussi trouver quelques personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie, à priori, de leur cercle d'ami personnel. Ils firent donc appel à Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror, membre de l'Ordre du phénix qui avait combattu Voldemort à leur coté. C'était un excellent choix, car Kingsley n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne son appartenance à l'Ordre, donc on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de simplement vouloir défendre un ami. 

Ensuite, l'avocat leur demanda de faire l'horaire des prises de potions de Lupin et de trouver un maître en potion autre que Severus pour l'interroger sur les risques existants lorsque la potion est prise selon la posologie. Snape leur conseilla un ami à lui, un russe du nom de Dimitri qu'il avait connu plus jeune lors d'un voyage d'étude pour approfondir sa formation. Ce dernier accepta avec joie la demande de son ancien camarade de recherche.

Puis le plus pénible restait à faire. Il devait éplucher les anciens journaux pour essayer de trouver des événements similaires qui pourraient faire acte de jurisprudence dans leur cause. Alors que chaque soir la jeune femme pleurait le manque causé par l'absence de son fils, le jour ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs recherches. Mais les cas où un loup-garou avait été cité en bon exemple étaient plutôt rare. Ils étaient beaucoup plus souvent pointés du doigt pour leur mauvaise réputation. Si bien que lorsque le jour où la cause était entendue arriva, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé pour aider Rémus.

Le matin du procès, Hermione était extrêmement nerveuse. Ça faisait maintenant près de quatre semaines qu'elle était séparée de son fils et elle désirait que cet éloignement se termine cette journée même. Elle s'ennuyait énormément de son petit bout de chou qui allait avoir six mois dans quelques jours. Elle avait hâte de voir s'il avait changé, quels progrès il avait fait. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau et le bercer comme elle le faisait chaque soir pour l'endormir. C'est ce manque dans sa vie qui lui avait donné toute la motivation nécessaire pour continuer le combat malgré la peine qui l'habitait depuis un mois. Le grand jour était arrivé et tout devait être parfait pour la réussite de son entreprise. Ils avaient même acheté un complet neuf à Rémus pour faire bonne impression sur le comité du magenmagot.

- Mon client craint les réactions de Monsieur Lupin au alentour de la pleine lune. Il est risqué pour un enfant sans défense d'être à proximité d'un loup-garou et il ne veut pas prendre ce risque alors qu'il pourrait lui être épargné, fit l'avocat.

- C'est absurde, répondit Rémus, je prends ma potion tue-loup à tous les mois et elle est préparée par un maître en potion. Je ne suis donc d'aucun danger pour mon entourage.

- Et si vous l'oubliez une seule fois et qu'il arrivait un accident?

- Je n'ai jamais sauté une seule prise, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça commence aujourd'hui.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver en amour Monsieur Lupin. De plus, nous connaissons tous les risques que sont les loups-garous lorsqu'ils sont en manque sexuellement. Et mes sources me laissent croire que ce n'est pas avec Miss Granger que vous aurez une chance de vous soulager.

- Salaud! Scandât Hermione. Ma vie sexuelle ne vous concerne pas et ce que j'en fais non plus.

- Votre réaction me prouve que mes informateurs m'ont dit vrai, nargua l'avocat. Ce qui met un poids de plus dans la balance pour confier la garde du petit à mon client. Et vous avez aussi l'exemple de votre petit copain Lupin qui s'est fait mordre par un certain Greyback, en manque de sexe, si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Il a été prouvé que les loups-garous ne représentent aucun danger lorsqu'ils sont sous les effets de la potion et Rémus prend la sienne périodiquement. Vous n'avez qu'à interroger le maître en potions, Dimitri Potrov.

- Justement, Monsieur Potrov est-il un expert en lycanthropie? Non bien entendu, vous voudriez qu'on fasse confiance en un homme qui se spécialise en vampire alors que ce n'est pas du tout le sujet qui nous préoccupe présentement.

C'était un coup bas de Lucius et de ses avocats, ils rejetaient les témoignages qui auraient pu les aider dans ce procès. Même le témoignage de Kingsley fut démoli lorsqu'ils parlèrent du danger que représentait Greyback, qui était loup-garou comme Lupin. Hermione fit une dernière tentative en désespoir de cause.

- Il est tellement digne de confiance que le collège de Poudlard lui a offert un poste d'enseignant.

- C'est un choix que je trouve déplorable de la part de la nouvelle directrice, fit l'avocat. Elle a subi une trop grosse influence de la part de Dumbledore. Elle tend à prendre des décisions aussi farfelues.

Harry était dans l'assistance pour supporter son amie, mais à la mention du défunt directeur, il s'échauffa un peu sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on dénigre le travail de son mentor. Il se leva donc et attendit qu'on lui donne la parole pour défendre Albus.

- Monsieur Potter… Avez-vous une information pertinente à nous soumettre avant que nous rendions notre verdict dans la cause que nous jugeons aujourd'hui?

- Je désirais simplement faire une mise au point, débuta le jeune homme. Albus Dumbledore a souvent fait des choix qui ont été critiqué par la société. L'un d'entre eux était d'offrir un poste d'enseignant à l'ex-mangemort Severus Snape. Mais par la suite nous avons appris qu'il avait bien fait puisque Severus était un espion hors du commun et combien précieux pour notre rang durant la guerre. Un autre de ses choix, que certains trouvaient farfelus, était celui de Lucius en tant qu'espion alors que nous n'avions jamais vu une quelconque bonne action venant de lui avant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, on se félicite tous de ce choix qui nous a conduit à la victoire. Donc je ne trouve plus si étrange les choix fait par l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et il a déjà confié la tâche d'enseigner à Rémus Lupin, le jugeant sans danger pour ceux-ci. Je ne vois donc pas où serais le risque, avec cette même personne quelques années plus tard. De plus, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a énormément de personne vivant sous le même toit que le jeune Thomas Jason et que si nous voyions le moindre risque pour sa vie nous serions en mesure de le protéger.

Hé oui, Harry avait encore utilisé l'influence que son statut de héro lui donnait pour faire changer d'idée au magenmagot et faire virer la décision en faveur d'Hermione. Lucius fulminait, il n'avait pas habitude de perdre la face de cette façon. Surtout qu'il avait déboursé très cher les services de son avocat pour être certain de ne pas perdre. Il eut beau scander du favoritisme de la part du tribunal, engueuler ses avocats, il n'y gagna qu'une amande salée pour outrage aux tribunaux.

Hermione quant à elle fut ravie de la tournure des événements. Elle reprenait son fils avec elle et n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de perdre aussi son compagnon. Une seule condition fut posée par la cour; en tout temps elle devait habiter sous le même toit d'une autre personne. Cette condition avait été posée pour rassurer Malfoy que son fils ne serait pas en danger et ainsi, Lupin serait surveillé de près pour s'assurer qu'il prendrait sa potion. C'était une bien maigre consolation pour le blond et ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Hermione qui désirait demeurer le plus longtemps possible au manoir où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Pour fêter cette victoire, quelques personnes furent invitées à venir prendre le repas du soir avec eux. Minerva avait concocté un excellent rôti de bœuf avec pomme de terre, accompagné d'une salade de crudité à l'Italienne. Harry, Ginny, Molly et Arthur acceptèrent avec joie l'invitation. Tout au long du repas, on se rappelait les souvenirs des années passées, celles de la guerre et parfois celles de leur époque scolaire respective. Tous les convives s'amusaient grandement et savouraient ce petit moment de retrouvailles. La jeune maman garda son poupon dans ses bras une bonne partie de la soirée, ne désirant pas le partager toute suite. Elle était si contente de l'avoir à nouveau près d'elle. C'est fou ce qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait changé en si peu de temps. Thomas Jason fut tout aussi content de revoir sa mère. Il s'accrocha à elle, lui faisant savoir qu'il ne désirait pas être éloigné une nouvelle fois.

Hermione était joyeuse et Rémus aimait cela. Il passa plus de temps à la regarder et à l'admirer qu'à suivre le fils de la conversation. Il était fier de ne pas avoir à se séparer de sa belle. À un certain moment, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille…

- Rémus, ce n'est pas du jeu, on veut tous savoir ce que tu lui as dit, le narguas Arthur.

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il.

- On veut savoir, se mirent à scander en cœur les personnes présentes en riant.

- Bon, bon, j'abdique… Je lui ai dit que je la trouvais magnifique et que je l'aimais…

- Houuuuuuu… C'est beau l'amour! Se moqua Harry en donnant un petit baiser sur la joue de Ginny.

- Parlant d'amour, fit Severus, avez-vous choisi une date pour votre mariage?

- On en a un peu discuté, répondit Hermione.

- Et? Fit Molly avec excitation.

- On voulait attendre que je sois un peu plus prête à certain contact avant de s'épouser, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, rétorqua Molly. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu t'en sort très bien. Laisse le temps arranger les choses, tu verras tout ira bien mieux très bientôt. De plus, tu as un compagnon fantastique et patient avec toi.

- En effet, il ne pourrait pas être plus patient que ça…

À la fin de la soirée, une fois que tous les invités furent partis et que Thomas Jason fut couché, Hermione alla se caler dans les bras de Rémus qui était en discussion avec Severus.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution qui serait définitive pour les loups-garous. Grâce à Dimitri j'ai réussi à faire une avancée formidable dans mes recherches. Il me reste encore quelques tests à faire mais pour l'instant elle réagit bien sur les cobayes, dit Severus.

- C'est fantastique! Et tu crois qu'elle serait prête quand?

Probablement pas avant deux ou trois mois mais ça vaut la peine d'être patient, si elle fonctionne, tu n'auras plus jamais de transformation de ta vie.

- Ce serait la découverte du siècle!

Juste au moment de se mettre au lit, Hermione se décida à demander à Rémus comment cela s'était passé lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre étant jeune.

- C'est ce que tu as entendu en cour qui te travail? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la potion tue-loup élimine aussi les pulsions incontrôlables que je devrais normalement ressentir. Mais pour répondre à ta question, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais une tendance incroyable à enfreindre les consignes de mes parents. Et une journée, je suis sorti me promener dans l'allée des embrumes sans leur permission. Je voulais trouver un truc pour faire peur à mon petit voisin. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Greyback. Il était en manque de sexe et il se déchaînait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait une préférence marquée pour les enfants, comme tu peux t'en douter. Et comme j'étais là, seul et sans surveillance, je suis devenu une proie facile pour lui. Il m'a prit et mordu comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec d'autres enfants. Mais moi j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir vivant, contrairement à d'autre. Mes parents m'ont fait soigner du mieux qu'ils le purent, mais mon sang était déjà contaminé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La pleine lune suivante j'ai eu ma première transformation. C'est là que j'ai réalisé pleinement les conséquences que ça aurait sur moi et mon avenir. Une chance que Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de s'organiser pour que je puisse terminer mes études.

- C'est vraiment triste de perdre sa jeunesse de la sorte, de ne pas pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

- J'ai eu la chance d'avoir des amis fantastiques qui ont fait en sorte que ce soit moins pénible.

Hermione s'approcha timidement de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Et maintenant c'est à moi que tu rends ce service en rendant mes jours moins pénibles. Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi.

* * *

Voilà… On avance un peu dans la relation Hermione/Rémus… Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire… 


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck

Un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Minerva et Molly convainquirent Hermione de ne pas attendre avant de se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Les choses évolueront à leurs rythme entre vous deux. Mais c'est parfaitement visible que vous êtes bien ensemble, fit l'enseignante.

- Il est tellement souriant lorsqu'il est en ta compagnie, tu l'as changé remarquablement, dit Molly.

- Et toi, que dire, débuta Minerva, tu sembles tellement femme, tellement sereine en sa compagnie.

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi attendre?

- Une si belle journée va te donner l'occasion de tourner la page sur le passé et de prendre un nouveau départ.

C'est ainsi qu'une date de mariage fut choisie. Dans trois mois elle deviendrait Hermione Lupin.

Minerva et Molly se proposèrent au couple pour les aider à l'organisation de l'événement. Les deux femmes étaient tellement contente de pouvoir célébrer l'union de celle qu'elles considéraient maintenant un peu comme leur propre fille.

Hermione vécu avec quelques larmes certains moments de la préparation. Il lui arrivait souvent de penser à ses parents et elle était triste qu'ils ne puissent pas être là pour la voir épouser celui que son cœur avait choisi. Son père aurait été tellement fier d'elle et elle était certaine qu'il aurait eu beaucoup d'affinité avec son gendre. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que ses parents lui manquaient le plus. Lorsqu'elle vivait un événement qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec eux.

Un matin, alors qu'elle était encore étendue au coté de Rémus et qu'ils discutaient de leur programme de la journée, elle entendit le petit Thomas Jason qui babillait dans son lit.

- da da da da da ma ma ma ma

- Il a dit maman! Lança-t-elle toute surprise.

- Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma

- Il dit maman, Wow!

Rémus alla chercher le petit bout de chou et l'emmena avec eux dans le lit. Il était tout sourire et dès qu'il fut posé sur la couette, il se lança dans le cou de sa maman et lui fit un câlin.

Thomas Jason avait maintenant sept mois et il était en parfaite santé. C'était un enfant resplendissant de joie qui aimait par-dessus tout se trouver près de sa mère. La séparation qu'il avait eut à subir quelques mois plutôt l'avait grandement affecté et maintenant, Hermione avait même quelques difficultés à le faire garder si ce n'était pas Severus qui était là pour prendre soin du gamin. En fait, le petit se sentait en sécurité seulement auprès de trois personnes; sa mère, Rémus et Severus. Pour les autres, ils fallaient s'armer de patience car le jeune homme pleurait et réclamait sa mère tant qu'elle ne revenait pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois prêts à aller prendre leur petit déjeuné, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Severus était déjà en train de terminer son café du matin et Minerva se préparait à partir pour rejoindre le collège.

- Bon matin à vous trois, fit la directrice, bien dormi?

- Très bien, merci…

Hermione, n'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec le traiteur aujourd'hui pour choisir le menu pour ton mariage, lui rappela la femme.

- C'est bon, j'y serai.

Severus prit le poupon et l'installa sur lui le temps que sa mère prépare son repas.

- Nous serons une centaine de personne, sélectionne assez de choses pour plaire au goût de tous.

- Pour le gâteau, Molly m'a offert de le faire, j'ai accepté.

- Parfait, donc c'est réglé pour ça.

Severus offrir un morceau de rôtie à l'enfant qui le saisi immédiatement. Il le porta à sa bouche et commença à téter le morceau. Ce n'était pas évident de le manger avec seulement quatre dents.

- Il ne voudra plus de sa purée, gronda Hermione en réalisant ce que son fils tenait en main.

- Elle n'a même pas l'air délicieuse, c'est bien meilleur un toast au chocolat, répondit le parrain du bambin.

- Mais ce n'est pas un déjeuné convenable pour un enfant de son âge, il va devenir trop gâté si on le laisse faire.

- Ce n'est qu'un pain, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais donné une barre de chocolat au complet. Et puis c'est nutritif, c'est aux amandes.

Hermione soupira, il n'y avait rien à faire pour convaincre Severus. Il était tellement content de pouvoir prendre soin du petit et il le faisait extrêmement bien, alors que pouvait-elle demander de plus. Ce n'était pas un petit écart qui changerait le petit ange en fait.

Après le repas, Rémus et Hermione partirent ensemble pour faire quelques achats. Sur le chemin de Traverse, ils rencontrèrent Lucius. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis son échec au tribunal.

- Tiens, qui vois-je? La belle et la bête, se moqua-t-il.

- Bonjour Lucius, fit Hermione les dents serrées.

- Comment va mon fils? Il n'est pas encore contaminé par ton toutou?

- Thomas Jason va très bien et si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que des méchancetés sur l'homme que j'aime, nous poursuivrons notre route.

- En fait, j'ai autre chose… J'aimerais avoir le petit ce week-end pour profiter de lui un peu.

- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Mais c'est aussi mon fils et j'ai le droit de le voir.

- Alors vient le voir au manoir, il est absolument hors de question qu'il passe du temps loin de moi à nouveau. Et surtout pas en ta compagnie. Y'a rien qui me prouve que tu me le ramèneras ensuite. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu as voulu me l'enlever une fois, tu es bien capable de recommencer.

- Je passerai ce soir, je veux le voir et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

- Bien, à ce soir alors, fit-elle avec défi.

Pour le restant de la journée, Hermione demeura pensive. Quel coup minable allait encore lui faire subir Malfoy? Hermione ne faisait plus confiance au blond et elle avait véritablement peur de perdre son fils à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, ni faire souffrir son fils d'éloignement. Le manque de stabilité n'était jamais bon pour un enfant de cet âge. Et elle voulait le meilleur pour lui comme tout bon parent le désir.

Le soir, lorsque le blond arriva au manoir, il avait les bras couverts de cadeaux pour le bambin. Tous des jouets de hautes valeurs dont certain n'étaient même pas adaptés au jeune âge du poupon. Mais pour Lucius ce n'était pas important, il voulait gâter son fils et acheter son amour avec des présents. Il souhaitait que le gamin veuille être en sa présence au lieu de celle de sa mère. Mais pour un enfant, le plus important ce n'est pas vraiment les présents, surtout à cet âge, mais plutôt l'amour et l'attention de ses parents. Et ça, Hermione le rendait très bien à son fils.

Après le départ de Lucius, Hermione fit boire son fils et l'endormi en lui chantant une berceuse. Lorsqu'elle le déposa dans son petit lit, une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Que se passe-t-il ma belle? S'inquiéta Rémus.

- Rien de grave, des souvenirs, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler?

- Je pensais seulement à mes parents, Thomas Jason ne connaîtra jamais ses grands-parents. Il n'aura jamais la joie que moi j'ai eue petite. Mon père aurait fait un excellent grand-père et ma mère avait tellement hâte d'être mamie.

Rémus la serra contre lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était normal que certains souvenirs lui fassent mal et que parfois l'amertume l'envahisse. Dans ces cas-là, il préférait simplement lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle.

- Tu dois en avoir marre de me voir constamment pleurer pour tout et pour rien.

Arrête un peu avec ça, tu as vécu des situations difficiles, il est normal que tu aies de la peine et c'est important de ne pas le garder à l'intérieur de toi. C'est en en parlant que tu vas finir par te sentir mieux. Je ne suis pas là pour t'épauler seulement lorsque ça va bien, mais aussi dans la tourmente.

- Tu es le compagnon le plus fantastique qu'on puisse avoir.

- Je t'aime et c'est mon amour pour toi qui me rend ainsi.

Hermione embrassa timidement le lycanthrope, c'était le premier baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Un bon pas en avant dans leur relation. Lupin en fut très content et aussi très reconnaissant envers la jeune femme qui lui démontrait toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Ils s'endormirent enlacés un contre l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours avant le mariage, Thomas Jason fit son premier pas. C'était Severus qui s'occupait du bambin et il était tout énervé d'avoir eu la chance d'être le témoin de cet événement.

- C'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier, c'est vers moi qu'il voulait venir.

- Une chance finalement qu'on n'en a pas eu un à nous, soupira Minerva. Il est tellement excité pour son fieuil, je n'ose pas imaginer comment il aurait été avec le sien.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle était maintenant rendue habituée de voir l'enseignant aussi tendre et mignon en compagnie de son fils. C'était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait connu de lui durant ses années scolaires. Mais le nouveau Severus était beaucoup plus agréable. Il avait même le sens de l'humour. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, à chaque fois qu'Harry venait faire une visite, il testait des produits fait par les jumeaux Weasley sur le pauvre homme. La dernière trouvaille transformait le nez de la personne visée en le faisant allonger et grossir.

- Potter, mon nez n'était pas déjà assez proéminent sans que vous n'y ajoutiez votre touche?

- Mon chou, il ne faut pas s'offusquer pour si peu, ce n'est qu'un nez, se moqua Harry.

- Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça premièrement et maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps je devrai supporter cette péninsule qui surmonte mon visage.

- Les effets sont de courtes durées, ça devrait s'estomper d'ici une quinzaine de minute.

- Bien! À l'avenir, vous ne pourriez pas vous trouver un autre cobaye?

- Oh non! Ce n'est pas aussi marrant sur une autre personne. Vous faites tellement une cible parfaite en plus.

Au lieu de s'enrager comme il l'aurait fait auparavant, Snape ne fit qu'un sourire de dépit et reporta son attention vers le bout de chou qui jouait sur le sol. C'était ça, le nouveau Severus, tellement différent.

* * *

Le jour du mariage, Hermione était passablement nerveuse mais jamais autant que Rémus. Pour lui, la journée devait être parfaite pour plaire à sa douce. Il était donc sur les nerfs, vérifiant chaque détail une dizaine de fois. Refusant de s'asseoir un instant pour se calmer. Rendu devant l'hôtel, il commença enfin à respirer de façon normale.

_Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage Hermione Granger et Rémus Lupin. Avant de commencer, si quelqu'un dans l'assistance à une objection à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à tout jamais._

- Moi, je suis contre, fit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu parler. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Lucius Malfoy dans le fond de la salle. Il était encore là pour venir gâcher sa journée. Il s'était tenu tranquille dans les dernières semaines, elle aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, mais elle aimait mieux penser qu'il avait enfin accepté la situation. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Si cette union était célébrée, ce serait contre nature. On ne peut logiquement pas mettre ensemble une femme et une bête. C'est parfaitement visible qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête, sinon elle ne serait pas avec lui. C'est certainement les événements, comme le viol qu'elle a vécu qui l'ont affectée pour qu'elle accepte la demande de la bête.

Des murmures scandalisés se firent entendre dans l'assistance. Severus se leva.

- On est ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer un mariage, une preuve d'amour incroyable, l'amour qui passe le temps et les épreuves sans fléchir. Je ne crois pas que ce soit les propos racistes qui influenceront le jugement de ceux qui sont ici assemblés. Nous savons tous que Rémus a eu un accident en bas âge qui fait de lui un loup-garou lorsqu'il ne prend pas sa potion, mais depuis deux mois, il n'a plus besoin de la prendre. Les recherches m'ont permit de trouver une concoction qui annule les effets de la pleine lune sur lui et il n'a plus de transformation. Ce qui fait de lui, en tout temps maintenant, un homme à part entière, n'ayant plus de loup en lui. Maintenant, si vous le désirez, nous pourrions poursuivre où nous étions rendu avant d'être interrompu par des stupidités.

Hermione regardait Rémus avec les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courrant de la nouvelle situation de son homme.

- C'était le cadeau que je voulais te faire aujourd'hui. Je devais te l'annoncer ce soir, dit-il.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, fantastique, s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant que Severus avait parlé, les jumeaux s'étaient approchés de Lucius et avaient décidé de le faire sortir de la salle. Il n'avait pas été invité et il n'avait pas sa place ici. Dès qu'il fut parti, la cérémonie reprit son cours normal.

_Rémus Lupin, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Granger? Et jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la supporter dans la tourmente jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

- Oui je le veux…

_Hermione Granger, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Rémus Lupin? Et jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le supporter dans la tourmente jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

- Oui je le veux…

_Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés aujourd'hui je vous déclare mari et femme._

Une slave d'applaudissement se fit entendre par l'assistance et on ouvrit la cage des colombes qui s'envolèrent aussitôt. C'était l'idée d'Hermione, les colombes, elle voulait faire un geste concret qui démontrerait le nouveau départ qu'elle prendrait avec cette union. Le petit Thomas Jason était magnifique dans le minuscule toxedo qu'on avait fait faire sur mesure pour lui, il regardait l'envolée d'un air ébahi, pointant du doigt les volatiles.

Le restant de la journée se déroula sans anicroche. Rémus fut extrêmement content de pouvoir danser au bras de sa partenaire. Il se promenait à ses cotés en la traitant comme si elle était un trésor qu'il voulait montrer au monde entier.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé… Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en bas pour me le faire savoir… 


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck

Un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Un nouveau départ ne voulait pas dire automatiquement qu'aucun fantôme du passé ne ressurgirait un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'était une symbolique pour Hermione voulant dire qu'elle avait maintenant entièrement confiance en Lupin et qu'elle se sentait bien près de lui. Et en cette nuit de noces, elle voulait lui démontrer. Rémus, de son coté, espérait pouvoir avoir droit au moins à un peu plus qu'un gros câlin avant de s'endormir. C'est une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à demander à Severus et Minerva de prendre avec eux le petit Thomas Jason pour la nuit et le lendemain matin. Et il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit Hermione entrer dans la chambre avec autre chose que l'éternel pyjamas de flanelle qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle avait choisi pour cette occasion une simple nuisette noir en satin. C'était extrêmement sexy sans être pour autant trop révélateur. 

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et voyait très bien l'effet qu'elle causait à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Rendu à quelques pas de lui, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne la prendre contre lui. Une douce musique se fit entendre et ils dansèrent ensembles, collés, pendant un petit moment.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Rémus. Tout ce que j'ai connu c'est la violence. Vas-y doucement avec moi s'il te plait, je te fais confiance.

Sa voix était tremblante, montrant le manque de sûreté qu'elle vivait en dedans. Rémus la serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait se détendre. La main dans son dos descendit lentement vers la chute de ses reins.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'arrêter si tu ne te sens pas bien, lui chuchota-t-il.

Rémus avait fait lentement le tour de la jeune femme tout en parlant. A présent, il se tenait debout, derrière elle. Celle-ci sentit un souffle tiède lui effleurer le cou et elle se sentit frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit plus impatiemment de voir ce que son partenaire lui ferait.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque l'homme lui embrassa délicatement la nuque. De ses lèvres, il lui effleurait la peau avec tendresse ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle laissa entendre un léger gémissement de plaisir. Ses lèvres erraient de plus en plus loin dans le creux de son cou.

- J'aime ton odeur, murmura l'homme en inspirant le doux parfum fruité qui caractérisait Hermione.

Sa langue vint titiller son cou puis remonta vers son oreille pour aller mordiller son lobe tendre. Elle gémissait sous ses caresses prometteuses et frémissait sous les doigts aventuriers de son amant qui parcouraient ses épaules et ses bras, en pleine découverte de ce corps tant désiré.

Timidement, elle avança les doigts sur le torse de son compagnon, retraçant quelques cicatrices.

- C'est ça, laisse ton instinct te guider, lui conseilla Lupin avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un baiser passionné débuta, un baiser chargé d'amour et de confiance. Par ce seul baiser, Hermione vit partir le reste de ses appréhensions, les oubliant momentanément. Elle s'abandonna à l'expérience de son partenaire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à leurs deux langues de danser ensembles. Ils restèrent ainsi collé durant le temps d'une danse, se laissant emporter par la douce mélodie qui jouait encore pour les deux amoureux.

**Dans une autre pièce du manoir…**

- Tu crois que le petit bonhomme va dormir toute la nuit? Demanda Severus.

- Bien sur! Pourquoi cette question stupide? Lui répondit l'enseignante.

- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toute la nuit pour te montrer combien je t'aime.

- Oh! Tu m'aimes autant que ça, le taquina Minerva.

- Plus encore, je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour te démontrer ce que tu représentes pour moi, fit-il en l'embrassant.

La femme déboutonna avec hâte les nombreux boutons du costume de son partenaire.

- Tu es impatiente ma chère, se moqua-t-il.

- J'aime trop la chaleur de ton corps.

Lorsque les vêtements eurent fini leur course sur le sol, ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour plus de confort. L'homme sorti l'huile à massage et en mit une petite portion au creux de sa main. Il les frotta ensuite ensemble pour réchauffer la substance avant de débuter un massage érotique sur sa conjointe, débutant par le haut de son corps.

**Dans une petite maison un peu plus loin…**

- C'était une journée magnifique qui me rappelle nos premiers temps, dit Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te rappelle exactement, lui demanda sa femme.

- Combien je t'aime et je suis fou de toi.

Il la serra contre lui.

- J'aurais besoin que tu me le montre à nouveau, lui dit-elle avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

- Sans problème...

**Dans un appartement de Londres…**

- J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, tu es tellement merveilleuse, dit Harry.

-C'est moi qui suis la plus chanceuse, fit son épouse. J'ai la chance de t'avoir pour moi.

Le jeune couple était installé sur le divan du salon et se caressait, profitant du moment tendre qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

**Dans une chambre du manoir…**

Un vêtement venait de tomber sur le sol, une nuisette noire. Hermione ne s'était pas encore rendue compte qu'elle était maintenant nue, trop concentrée sur le baiser qu'elle recevait. Lorsqu'elle senti un courant d'air lui chatouiller le dos, elle rougi devant sa nudité.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, tu es ravissante.

Il la leva et la posa sur la couette tendrement. Il s'installa près d'elle et parti à la découverte des parties de son corps, à la découverte du goût fruité de sa peau blanche. Il laissait une petite traînée humide partout où sa langue passait. Il s'attarda aux mamelons tendus de la jeune femme, goûtant, suçant, mordillant. Elle gémissait de plaisir sous les soins qu'elle recevait.

Elle était tellement prise par les sensations, qu'aucun souvenir ne venait encore gâcher ce moment de tendresse et d'amour. La nuit s'annonçait pour être merveilleuse.

**Dans une autre pièce…**

- Tu as toujours les mains aussi habile mon chou.

- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi ravissante lorsque tu es offerte comme ça.

Il massait maintenant avec beaucoup de plaisir les seins de sa partenaire. Les prenants à pleine main, pinçant parfois légèrement les tétons durcis. Il descendit un peu son corps par-dessus celui de sa compagne, juste assez pour pouvoir donner des petits coups de langue sur les deux « jouets » de celle-ci. Il aimait, au point d'en être une obsession, ces deux seins blancs comme neige encore étonnamment ferme pour l'âge de leur propriétaire. Pas une journée de passait sans qu'il n'y pense, rêvant des milliers de douces tortures qu'il pourrait leurs faire subir.

**Dans une chambre du terrier…**

- J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir, comme si c'était vraiment la première fois, fit Arthur.

- Pareil pour moi, on devrait s'y mettre plus souvent, surtout que maintenant, il n'y a plus d'enfant qui habite ici…

Deux corps en sueur s'activaient avec plaisir et passion. Les mains touchaient et caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles découvraient sur leur chemin. L'amour était présent dans cette pièce et laissait entrevoir son odeur caractéristique.

**Dans un salon de Londres…**

Deux souffles, des gémissements, un mouvement de va et viens, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre. Des amoureux en pleine action, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement s'activaient énergiquement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient la chance de se montrer leurs sentiments respectifs.

**Dans une chambre du manoir…**

Elle écarta ses jambes sous lui. La confusion se lisait à présent sur les traits du sorcier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se laisse faire aussi rapidement. Il s'attendait à voir un peu de peur dans son regard, à devoir la rassurer qu'il ne la blesserait pas. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione le voulait ; elle avait besoin de lui pour effacer la sensation désagréable qui était restée sur sa peau plus d'un an auparavant et qu'elle ressentait encore parfois.

Une langue mutine se glissa lentement, entre les jambes écartées, à la recherche du petit bouton de plaisir de la femme. Des petits coups furent donnés sur la boule de chair. Hermione se tortilla de plaisir.

**Dans une autre pièce…**

L'homme se positionna au dessus de sa partenaire. Lentement, il alla taquiner l'entrée humide avec sa baguette rigide.

- Allez mon chou, ne me fait pas languir encore plus.

- Sois patiente Mimine, tu ne regretteras pas.

Il s'enfonça lentement, tout en massant avec ses mains les deux monts blancs qu'il aimait tant.

**Dans la chambre d'Hermione…**

Des gémissements se faisaient entendre de plus en plus. Le plaisir était visiblement présent. Rémus goûtait le nectar du plaisir de sa partenaire, appréciant le goût de miel qu'il décelait. Après quelques minutes de travail, Hermione cria sa jouissance et son bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre ainsi, elle voyait des étoiles autour d'elle. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahi.

Rémus remonta vers le visage de sa partenaire, il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**Au terrier…**

- Oh! Arthur, oui… plus fort… plus vite…oui… arrête pas!

Les deux adultes étaient sur le point de parvenir à leur fin ensemble. Ils étaient près de connaître l'extase que provoquait toujours une relation aussi passionnée. Un amour qui durait depuis aussi longtemps était merveilleux, surtout si on pouvait garder la même flamme qui avait su embraser les premières passions.

**Dans un appartement de Londres…**

Deux êtres venaient de s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, exténués de leurs efforts communs pour se prouver leur amour.

**Dans une chambre du manoir…**

Hermione avança sa main vers le membre durci qui n'avait toujours pas eu droit à sa délivrance. Elle y posa ses doigts et caressa timidement la verge tendue. Elle aima immédiatement la douceur et la chaleur qui ressortait de ce membre, elle eut envie d'y goûter. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour être en meilleure position. Tout son corps se remit à trembler.

- Ne te force pas, lui conseilla Rémus.

Mais elle voulait le faire, elle voulait lui offrir une petite gâterie, elle savait qu'il apprécierait. Elle était maintenant rendue au-dessus du membre engorgé de sang. Son souffle caressait l'engin sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lentement, elle baissa un peu plus la tête et sorti la langue, elle donna quelques coups sur le gland rougi.

- Oh Merlin!

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais la réaction de son nouveau mari lui montra la façon de faire… Elle lécha encore une fois le bout et découvrit qu'un liquide salé en sortait. C'était bon au goût, elle recommença.

**Dans une pièce pas très loin…**

- Mon chou, tu es toujours aussi fantastique, murmura Minerva qui venait de crier sa jouissance une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime toujours autant, Mimine, c'est ma motivation.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je te l'ai jamais demandé… Veux-tu m'épouser?

- Grand fou, mais bien sûr…

**Dans le lit du jeune couple…**

Rémus avait maintenant la respiration saccadée, le traitement que lui offrait sa compagne était tout simplement divin. Son manque d'expérience n'était pas visible et ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec sa langue était divin. Il se remercia mentalement de lui avoir conseillé d'imaginer qu'elle dégustait une sucette. Il senti la délivrance approcher… Il tira doucement sa compagne vers lui et l'embrassa en la positionnant pour qu'elle s'empale sur sa verge. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il remua un peu le bassin. Tendrement, lentement, avec passion ils se mouvaient ensemble.

**Au terrier…**

- C'est fantastique, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre notre nuit de noce, fit la femme.

- Et je t'aime toujours autant, répondit l'homme.

- On devrait refaire ça plus souvent, pas attendre qu'un mariage ait lieu pour se redécouvrir.

- Je te propose de recommencer immédiatement, fit l'autre avec une lueur obscène dans le regard.

**Dans une chambre du manoir…**

Rémus bascula sa compagne pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Il se positionna pour avoir un meilleur accès à son petit bouton de chair qu'il stimula sans cesser son va et vien. Elle se tortillait sous lui, démontrant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Sans crier gare, elle jouit une nouvelle fois, suivi de près par son homme.

Deux corps essoufflés, vidés de toutes énergies mais soulagés et heureux. Hermione ne pouvait demander mieux, elle avait été capable de s'offrir jusqu'au bout à son amour sans que le passé la rattrape. Elle pouvait réellement dire maintenant qu'elle avait tourné la page et qu'elle prenait un nouveau départ.

**Dans une taverne d'un trou perdu…**

Un homme était installé à une table en train de boire pour oublier. Il avait horreur de sa vie, horreur de lui-même. Il avait tout perdu. Même s'il possédait plusieurs biens et une somme considérable, il était seul. Les gens le fuyaient et peu croyaient en lui. Lucius Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, il ne croyait plus en la vie, elle ne valait plus le coup. Il ouvrit une fiole et versa son contenu dans son verre de whisky. Le poison agirait et lui ne ressentirait rien. Lorsqu'il se coucherait, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il fermerait les yeux…

**Quarante semaines plus tard…**

Un médecin portant deux enfants dans ses bras s'approcha de deux hommes dans une salle d'attente.

- Monsieur, je suis heureux de vous présenter votre fils… Et vous, monsieur, votre fille…

Hé oui! Severus était maintenant père d'un magnifique petit garçon et Arthur avait une jolie petite fille. Les deux couples n'avaient pas pensé à prendre des préservatifs neuf mois auparavant et la nature le leur avait fait remarquer. L'ex-enseignant était fou de joie, il avait maintenant un fils à lui, un enfant à aimer et chérir, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir de la vie.

Pour Arthur, cela avait été un grand choc d'apprendre que sa femme était enceinte. Lui qui croyait que des jours plus calme à ses cotés étaient arrivés, mais il fut content de voir encore la preuve de son amour pour elle croître au creux de son ventre. Pour lui ce n'était pas un enfant de plus qui changerait les choses, ça mettrait de l'ambiance dans le Terrier et c'était très bien.

- Félicitation aux deux papas, fit Hermione en arrivant.

- Merci, répondit Arthur.

- C'est bientôt ton tour, dit Severus en regardant le ventre arrondit de la jeune femme.

- Dans moins de deux mois, répondit-elle.

Rémus se tenait derrière son épouse, la main sur son dos pour la supporter. Il était fier de pouvoir dire que sa famille s'agrandirait. Thomas Jason était bien installé sur les épaules de son nouveau père et babillait des choses encore incompréhensibles.

* * *

Voilà… La boucle est bouclée, une autre histoire de terminée… S'il vous plait, laissez-moi un dernier commentaire pour me donner votre impression… 

Un petit épilogue arrivera dans deux jours...


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un petit épilogue…

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Fumseck, autant pour ses corrections que ses idées…

Un grand merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est vraiment apprécié.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Dix-huit ans plus tard…**

- Severus, tu ne peux pas te calmer deux minutes, tu es stressant pour tout le monde ici, dit Minerva.

- Dépêche-toi Mimine, on va être en retard. Je ne veux certainement pas manquer la graduation de mon filleul.

- On ne la manquera pas, il reste deux heures avant que ça débute.

Thomas Jason venait de terminer sa formation pour devenir un expert en potions comme son parrain et Severus en était tout fier. Le jeune homme avait travaillé fort pour pouvoir finir ses études en trois ans au lieu de cinq. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de cette formation qu'un étudiant avait des résultats si élevés. Mais lorsqu'on le connaissait, ce n'était pas surprenant. Il passait chacune de ses minutes libres à questionner Snape sur les particularités de telles plantes ou telles potions ou bien il avait le nez dans les livres. Pour son examen final, il avait eu à faire une recherche sur les particularités de l'aconite, il en profita pour faire sortir la découverte que son parrain avait faite des années auparavant sur les potions tue-loup. Une décoration spéciale allait même leur être remise ce soir pendant la cérémonie de graduation.

C'était Thomas Jason qui avait en fait découvert comment stabiliser la concoction sans le savoir. Il n'avait pas encore un an à l'époque et Severus avait insisté pour l'avoir près de lui, même s'il travaillait sur la potion. Le bambin avait alors jeté des graines de lys dans la potion en riant. Alors qu'il croyait le mélange foutu, Severus ne fut pas surprit de le voir changer de couleur. Et lorsqu'il eut léger sifflement, il n'en fut guère étonné. Mais quand la concoction refroidit et qu'il vit qu'elle fumait toujours, il demeura stupéfait. Il la testa sur le chien-loup qu'il utilisait toujours pour ses expériences et les résultats furent instantanés. C'était la meilleure avancée scientifique depuis des lunes dans le domaine et Thomas Jason n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Il travaillait maintenant dans un laboratoire de recherche où il avait fait son stage de formation. Il avait tellement impressionné par ses connaissances et son audace qu'il s'était vu offert un poste immédiatement. Ces nouvelles études concernaient la possibilité de permettre à un vampire de redevenir humain. Il avait déjà découvert comment stabiliser les effets du soleil sur la peau pour leur rendre la vie plus simple mais il considérait qu'il restait beaucoup à découvrir pour améliorer leur vie.

- Mimine, est-ce que tu sais si Sev. Jr. va être présent?

- Bien sûre mon chou. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'il ne voulait pas être là pour voir son père recevoir les honneurs?

- Non, je …

- Arrête un peu de stresser autant, tout va être parfait aujourd'hui. Tout le monde sera là pour vous voir, toi et ton filleul, triompher.

- Il est si talentueux, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu.

Minerva roula les yeux, il ne changerait donc jamais. Il aimait réellement autant son filleul que son fils. Mais ce dernier avait l'impression d'étouffer parfois sous les demandes de son père tandis que l'autre se motivait avec elles. C'est pourquoi les liens étaient beaucoup plus fort entre les deux que ceux père-fils.

Severus trouvait qu'il avait maintenant la vie parfaite, une femme qu'il aimait, un fils adorable, un filleul fantastique et des amis, oui oui, Severus Snape avait des amis. Y'a plusieurs années, personne n'aurait cru cela possible, surtout pas une amitié avec Harry Potter, mais maintenant, il était fier du petit monde qui évoluait autour de lui. Il lui arrivait parfois encore de grognasser, mais c'était rendu tellement rare.

- Quelqu'un a pensé à avertir Potter que c'est ce soir la graduation?

- Mon chou, tu lui as envoyé une note à ce sujet et je suis convaincu que Molly et Arthur ont du en parler à leur fille. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est au courrant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh! Je ne me rappelais plus lui avoir annoncé, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de prendre une potion calmante, ça aiderait tout le monde ici.

- Désolé, je veux simplement que tout soit parfait pour qu'il se souvienne longtemps de son moment de gloire.

- Il ne l'oubliera pas, il était Serpentard, comme toi, et vous vous êtes toujours motivé avec votre fierté. De toute façon, je suis certaine que tu feras toujours tout pour lui rappeler si jamais il manque de mémoire.

Severus se rapprocha de Minerva et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été ma fierté à moi? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu en aurais trouvé une autre plus jeune et plus belle.

- Ça jamais, c'est impossible. Aucune autre n'a autant de valeur à mes yeux et tu seras toujours la plus ravissante dans mon cœur.

- Ne viens pas me faire croire à moi qu'une jeune fille comme Hermione n'est pas plus belle que moi!

- Quoi? Mais non… Elle a les seins beaucoup trop ferme, il lui manque des cheveux blancs et elle n'a pas de petites rides aussi sexy que les tiennes sur le corps.

- Vieux fou charmeur!

Severus embrassa à nouveau son épouse bien aimée. Il l'aimait réellement et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle seule avait été capable de le changer et de supporter son sale caractère et il lui en était redevable. De tout son cœur il avait toujours souhaité que rien ne change entre eux et il était aujourd'hui content que Merlin ait exaucé sa prière.

* * *

Voilà le vrai final… J'espère que ça vous a plu… Et je ne change pas, j'aime toujours recevoir vos commentaires, c'est ma motivation à continuer d'écrire… 


End file.
